Stalker
by Rozzeana
Summary: Hinata adalah salah satu orang yang sangat kecanduan Instagram, apapun kapan pun dengan siapa pun dan dimana pun Hinata, dia selalu mengunggahnya ke Instagram. Tapi siapa tahu jika kebiasaannya itu malah berakibat rasa tak nyaman yang menghantuinya. Ada apa sebenarnya?
1. Hinata

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo bertebaran, no EYD, mainstream, alur yang berantakan, cerita pemula.**

 **By : Rozzeana**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sudah satu tahun lamanya aku tinggal dilantai lima Apartement Konoha didaerah Kawasaki. Tempatnya memang tidak mewah ya sesuai dengan harga sewanya tapi lingkungan dan tetangga sesama penghuni apartement yang ramah membuatku nyaman tinggal disini. Tapi sejak sekitar satu bulan yang lalu entah kenapa aku seperti merasa tak nyaman, tak hanya diapartement tapi juga dikampus bahkan ditempat ramai saat aku sedang main. Agak sulit menjelaskan rasa tak nyaman ini, tapi intinya aku selalu merasa ingin cepat - cepat pergi dari sana._

"-ta!"

"Hinata!"

"Hyuga Hinata!"

Bersamaan dengan suara panggilan dengan nada tinggi itu, perhatian seisi ruang kelas langsung tertuju pada seorang gadis yang duduk dibangku kedua dari depan disamping jendela dan gadis yang merasa dipanggil itu sedikit terlonjak kaget.

" _Ha'i?_ " Gadis itu menatap tanya wanita yang sedang berdiri dengan tangan menyilang didadanya, sedangkan gadis bersurai pink pendek dengan bandana hijau hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Keluar!" Ucapan singkat yang keluar dari wanita itu membuat gadis bersurai indigo yang terurai itu membelalakan matanya.

"Ta-"

"Keluar atau nilaimu semester ini E!?" Ancam wanita itu.

"Kau terlalu berani Hinata!" Bisik gadis bersurai pink itu pada Hinata, gadis bersurai Indigo yang baru saja diusir.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengingatkanku, Sakura?" Bisik Hinata pada gadis disebelahnya dengan tangan yang sedang membereskan barang - barangnya.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu sebel-"

"Ada apa Haruno- _san_? Kau mau menemani Hyuga- _san_ diluar?" Tanya wanita bersurai pirang yang ikat dua.

"Ti-tidak _miss_." Sakura hanya menatap iba Hinata yang berjalan keluar kelas.

...

 _Sebenarnya hanya didalam kelas aku bisa merasa sedikit tenang, itu pun jika sedang ada mata kuliah, jika hanya duduk biasa aku tetap merasa tak nyaman._

 _Sampai mana tadi ceritaku? Ah sudahlah lebih baik aku pergi kekantin. Semoga tidak ada yang aneh._

...

Hinata duduk sendirian disalah satu bangku yang disediakan dikantin, dengan minuman yang tinggal setengah dan makanan yang hampir habis, Hinata mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mulai mencari _angle_ untuk berselfie agar bisa dia unggahdi Instagram.

Hinata mulai mengetikkan sebuah _caption_ untuk fotonya tadi. Tak sampai lima menit Hinata mengunggah fotonya sudah ada puluhan _notifikasi_ suka yang diterimanya dan juga belasan komentar yang benar - benar komentar tentang dirinya dan fotonya, bukan komentar iklan berjualan. (Entah di Jepang ada tragedi ini atau ga. Haha. Biarkanlah fantasi author bekerja.)

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang diikat ponytail dengan poni menutupi separuh wajahnya datang menghampiri Hinata yang sedang asik membalas komentar difotonya.

"Kau dikeluarkan?" Tanya gadis itu langsunh duduk bangku disebelah Hinata.

"Astaga Ino! Kau mengejutkanku!" Omel Hinata.

"Kau saja yang salah, sedang dihukum malah asik bermain hp!" Tegur gadis berponi bernama Ino. "Kau harus menemui _Miss_ Tsunade setelah ini."

"Tak usah disuruh pun aku sudah tahu. Aku hanya tinggal pasang badan mendengar omelannya dan bersiap mendapat hukuman tumpukan tugas darinya." Ujar Hinata seraya meletakkan hpnya.

Seperti yang dikatakan Hinata, begitu Hinata menemui dosen bahasa inggrisnya itu Hinata langsung disambut dengan omelan dan diakhiri dengan setumpuk tugas yang harus dia translate. Memang hukumannya tidak begitu sulit tapi itu sangat melelahkan. Dengan membawa tugas hukuman dari Tsunade, Hinata berjalan gontai menuju tempat tinggalnya yang berjarak sekitar setengah jam berjalan kaki dari kampusnya.

Setibanya didalam kamar, Hinata langsung mengeluarkan laptopnya untuk langsung mengerjakan tugasnya. Tapi baru lima menit berlalu Hinata berhenti mengetik malah meraih hpnya dan mengarahkan hpnya kearah meja kotaknya yang cukup berantakan karena tugas. Sudah bisa ditebak apa yang akan dilakukan Hinata, tentu saja memfotonya lalu mengunggahnya ke Instagram. Sejak mengenal Instagram beberapa tahun ini, Hinata menjadi seperti ketergantungan dengan Instagram apapun, kapan pun, dimana pun dan dengan siapa pun Hinata pasti mengabadikannya dengan foto dan mengunggahnya ke Instagram.

Setelah mengunggah foto meja berantakannya, Hinata kembali fokus dengan tugasnya. Tapi kembali tak sampai lima menit hp Hinata kembali menyita perhatian Hinata. Bukan karena ingin berfoto lagi tapi karena hpnya bergetar tanda ada sebuah notifikasi di hpnya. Catatan saja, hampir selalu hp Hinata dimode getar karena dia kadang lupa mengembalikan hpnya kedalam mode normal setelah dari kelas.

Hinata meraih hpnya, ternyata pesan dari Instagram dengan akun **Namikaze_** menggunakan dua tanda garis bawah. Hinata membukanya.

 **'** _ **Apa kau harus selalu melaporkan semua kegiatanmu disini? Apa kau tidak takut akan ada yang menyalahgunakan foto - fotomu?'**_

Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya, tanpa membalas Hinata langsung menutup aplikasi Instagramnya dan kembali meletakkan hpnya.

...

 _Aku ingat sekarang kapan perasaan tak nyaman ini mulai aku rasakan, sejak pertama kali aku mendapat pesan dari akun tadi. Entah itu siapa, aku tidak berniat melihat profilnya. Mungkin jika nanti dia mengirim hal - hal aneh lagi aku akan melaporkannya kepolisi._

...

Sudah satu minggu berlalu, Hinata masih saja dihantui perasaan tak nyaman dimana pun dia berada. Dan sudah seminggu pula Hinata selalu mendapatkan pesan dari akun Namikaze itu untuk berhenti menggunakan Instagram atau berhenti mengunggah kegiatannya.

Hari ini adalah hari paska UAS, entah sejak kapan tapi sudah seperti tradisi dalam dua hari kedepan akan diadakan pertandingan antar jurusan yang artinya mereka bebas dari mata kuliah. Tapi bagi Hinata yang kurang pandai dalam dibidang olahraga hanya bisa menonton setiap pertandingan tanpa ikut serta dalam satu bidang pun. Tenang, yang seperti itu bukan Hinata seorang. Dikelas bahkan di satu fakultas yang sama ada banyak yang seperti itu.

"Hinata, ayo kita lihat pertandingan Sakura." Ajak Ino.

"Kau tidak melihat pertandingan teman sekelasmu?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ah, mereka pasti kalah ayolah."

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Ino. Sekilas info, Hinata dan Sakura adalah mahasiswi jurusan Ekonomi, sedangkan Ino adalah mahasiswi jurusan Fashion Design. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin masuk kedokteran tapi orang tuanya ingin Sakura mengambil ekonomi. Setelah pertaruhan yang entah apa Sakura kalah dan harus menerima pilihan orang tuanya. Tapi walau begitu, Sakura sangat bertanggung jawab akan kuliahnya.

Pertandingan Sakura ada lapangan belakang, sedangkan jika ingin kesana harus melewati lapangan tengah yang dipenuhi para mahasiswi yang sedang menonton pertandingan para mahasiswa yang **kabarnya** sangat tampan. Tapi Hinata malas untuk tahu bahkan melihat siapa mereka karena mereka selalu menyebabkan keributan yang tidak jelas dan sangat mengganggu Hinata.

Selama perjalanan Hinata hanya mengekor Ino tanpa bicara dan bertanya. Ketika akan melewati lapangan suara gaduh mulai masuk ketelinga Hinata, Hinata yang tadi mengekor Ino kini ada disebelah Ino bahkan mendahului Ino. Ino hafal betul jika sahabatnya itu tidak terlalu suka dengan kegaduhan, apalagi jika kegaduhan hanya disebabkan oleh teriakan - teriakan para gadis yang berlebihan menyukai seseorang.

...

"Kyaaaa~ _Senpai_!"

" _Ganbatte_ _senpai_!"

Bukannya senang dengan teriakan itu, beberapa dari pemain dan penonton malah menatap tak suka pada sekelompok gadis sumber keributan.

"Apa tidak ada yang bisa mengusir mereka? Atau setidaknya tutup mulut mereka!" Omel pria ditengah lapangan dengan surai kuning menyala.

"Teriakan mereka mengganggu telingaku!" Keluh pria bersurai raven hitam yang kelihatannya ada ditim yang sama dengan pria kuning tadi.

"Mereka berteriak untuk kalian, hargailah." Ejek pria lain lagi yang masih ditim yang sama.

"Ambil semuanya untukmu!" Omel pria kuning tadi.

Permainan basket kembali berlanjut, bola kini ada ditangan pria raven tadi. Pria itu mendribble bola melewati satu oranh yang menghalanginya, baru lepas dari orang tadi satu orang lainnya sudah menghadang didepannya dan satu orang berlari dari belakang, melihat itu pria raven itu menpass bola pada rekan setimnya yang tadi meledeknya. Pria itu mendribble bola, dengan mudahnya dia melewati penjagaan, pria itu berlari kesamping lalu bersiap untuk melompat dan mendapatkan three point, tapi..

" _Senpaaaaii_!"

Bolanya membentur ring dan jatuh tanpa masuk kedalam ring, bersamaan dengan itu pluit tanda waktu pertandingan usai telah ditiupkan. Posisi yang diambilnya agak salah karena pria itu malah mendekati para gadis yang terus berteriak hingga membuatnya terkejut saat mereka berteriak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Omel pria kuning tadi tak terima karena mereka kalah satu point.

"Suara mereka berteriak tepat disebelahku. Konsentrasiku hilang." Jawab pria yang gagal mencetak angka.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau lompat dari samping?" Bentak pria kuning.

"Cukup Naruto! Kiba pasti tidak sempat terpilir karena sedang bertanding." Bela seorang pria dengan rambut hitam yang diikat satu agak tinggi.

"Jangan marah - marah Naruto." Seorang pemain dari tim lawan menegur Naruto. "Masih ada babak terakhir." Pria itu melempar bola basket kearah Naruto dengan sedikit kencang dan ditepis Naruto hingga menambah kecepatan bola itu.

"Hey awas!"

Bola yang ditepis Naruto melesat kearah belakang ring yang tadi tak ada orang, tapi begitu bola mendekat tiba - tiba ada ada seorang gadis yang muncul dan tepat berjalan kearah bola yang masih melayang dengan kecepatan lumayan.

...

"Hinata!" Teriak Ino saat melihat Hinata sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

Melihat kecelakaan itu, beberapa orang menghampiri dan membantu membawa Hinata keruang kesehatan. Ino yang ingin melihat pertandingan Sakura ikut mengantar Hinata dengan tangan yang menuliskan sebuah pesan untuk Sakura dihpnya.

"Ya ampun! Kau membuatku khawatir sampai meninggalkan pertandingan, ternyata seperti itu kejadiannya." Sakura yang masih memakai seragam tim volinya menyilangkan tangannya menatap Hinata yang baru sadar. "Kau juga, mengirim pesan yang membuatku khawatir!" Omel Sakura pada Ino.

"Kau lihat sendiri tadi Hinata pingsan, lalu dimana salahnya pesan yang aku kirim?" Tanya Ino tak terima.

"Ayolah, kepalaku masih pusing." Bujuk Hinata agar Sakura dan Ino berhenti berdebat.

Setelah dibawa keruang kesehatan, tak butuh waktu lama untuk Hinata sadarkan diri. Sakura yang mendapat pesan dari Ino yang mengatakan Hinata tak sadarkan diri langsung berlari menyusul Ino untuk memastikan keadaan Hinata, padahal pertandingan akan segera dimulai beberapa menit lagi dan Sakura memilih mendahulukan Hinata dan meninggalkan pertandingan.

Tapi saat Hinata sadar dan Sakura bertanya _'kenapa'_ jawabannya membuat Sakura benar - benar kecewa. Ternyata kecelakaan itu tidak sepenuhnya disebabkan oleh bola basket.

 _"Hinata hampir terkena lemparan bola, tapi dia bisa menghindari bola itu."_

 _"Lalu kenapa sampai tak sadarkan diri? Shock?"_

 _"Bukan, karena menghindar tiba - tiba tubuh Hinata tak seimbang dan akhirnya dia jatuh dengan kepala terbentur tiang ring."_

Begitulah yang dikatakan Ino. Kenyataan yang sedikit memalukan. Setelah Hinat sadar, Hinata memutuskan untuk pulang tapi Ino dan Sakura yang masih memiliki agenda dikampus dibuat bingung karena tak tega membiarkan Hinata pulang sendiri.

"Tunggu aku coba izin pada ketua jurusan." Ino pergi agak menjauh dengan hp yang diarahkan ketelinganya.

Tak jauh dari Ino, Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama, terdengar perdebatan yang dilakukan Sakura dan Ino di telpon. Hinata yang bosan meraih tasnya yang diletakan oleh Ino disampingnya lalu mengambil hpnya dan memfoto kedua sahabatnya yang terlihat bertengkar dengan lawan bicaranya di telpon

Dengan senyuman karen mendapat foto yang langka, Hinata langsung membuka aplikasi Instagram dan mengunggah foto tadi disana. Jika Ino dan Sakura tahu mungkin mereka akan melarang itu.

Sakura dan Ino menghampiri Hinata, "Hinata bisakah kau tetap disini hingga sore?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sudahlah, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Jawab Hinata walau tak sesuai pertanyaan.

"Tapi kami khawatir."

Belum sempat Hinata menjawab ucapan Ino, pintu ruang kesehatan diketuk dari luar yang membuat perhatian mereka tertuju kearah pintu. Tak lama setelah suara ketukan pintu berhenti pintu mulai bergerak terbuka dan terlihatlah siapa yang datang. Seorang pria dengan jaket dan celana basket. Dia menutup kembali pintu dan berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata, Ino dan Sakura.

" _Sumimasen_ , aku datang untuk minta maaf karena bola yang aku lempar ternyata pergi kearahmu." Ujar pria itu dengan senyuman bersalah.

"Ah, tidak apa - apa, aku tak sadarkan diripun bukan karena bola yang kau lempar. Itt-" Hinata meringis saat mendapat cubitan kecil dari Ino yang berdiri disebelahnya. "Ada apa?"

"Maaf _senpai._ Hinata tak bermaksud tak sopan, dia hanya tak tahu kalau yang datang adalah _senpai_." Ujar Ino dengsn senyum canggungnya.

"Tak apa, aku lebih senang jika tidak dipanggil _senpai_. Aku merasa lebih muda. Haha." Mendengar jawaban dari pria itu, Hinata dan Sakura hanya menatap aneh dan hanya Ino yang ikut tertawa. "Lalu apa rencana kalian selanjutnya? Aku benar - benar merasa bersalah, jika mau aku ingin mentraktir kalian makan." Tawarnya.

"Maaf tapi kami masih sibuk." Jawab Ino menyesal.

"Ah, jika _senpai_ kosong bisa tolong antarkan Hinata pulang?" Ujar Sakura spontan.

"Sakura!" Tegur Hinata.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya minta tolong, jika tidak mau ya tidak apa - apa." Bela Sakura.

"Boleh, tapi aku harus ambil tas dan ganti pakaian dulu." n

"Tidak usah, jangan merepotkan diri, Sakura hanya bergurau." Tolak Hinata.

"Tak apa, aku hanya sebentar."

Tanpa pamit, pria yang belum memperkenalkan diri itu pergi dengan setengah berlari.

"Ngomong - ngomong siapa nama orang tadi?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kau tidak kenal sudah berani bicara seperti itu!" Omel Ino. "Dia adalah Yahiko _senpai_ dua tahun diatasku." Jawab Ino.

"Dia jurusan Fashion design?" Tanya Hinata.

"Bukan, dia di jurusan Fashion management. Hanya satu fakultas." Jawab Ino.

Tak sampai menunggu lama, Yahiko kembali lagi keruang kesehatan. Setelah Yahiko kembali, Hinata dan Yahiko pamit pada Ino dan Sakura. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai diapartement tempt Hinata tinggal, begitu tiba didepan lobby Hinata langsung membuka sabuk pengamannya dan pamit pada Yahiko. Tapi begitu Hinata ingin keluar kepalanya kembali diserang pusing yang langsung membuat Hinata terdiam.

"Hina- _hime_ kau tak apa? Apa kau pusing lagi?" Tanya Yahiko khawatir.

"Maaf, ini hanya sebentar." Jawab Hinata dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Tutup kembali pintunya." Yahiko menarik pintu mobil yang sudah dibuka Hinata tadi. "Aku akan mengantarmu."

Mobil Yahiko melaju menuju parkiran disamping lobby apartement. Setelah mencabut kunci mobilnya, Yahiko turun lalu berlari menuju bangku disamping kemudi untuk membantu Hinata turun dari mobil dan masuk ke apartementnya.

"Dilantai berapa?" Tanya Yahiko begitu tiba didepan lift.

"Lantai 5." Yahiko langsung menekan angka 5 saat masuk kedalam lift.

"Yang mana ruanganmu?" Tanya Yahiko setelah keluar dari lift.

"Pintu kedua." Yahiko membantu Hinata berjalan menuju pintu kedua.

Ternyata keamanan apartement Hinata menggunakan password. "Apa kau bisa menekan kodenya?" Hinata menggeleng. "Baiklah, apa kodenya?"

Setelah pintu terbuka, Yahiko kembali membantu Hinata berjalan hingga sampai dikamarnya.

"Apa kau punya obat sakit kepala?" Tanya Yahiko setelah membantu Hinata naik ketempat tidurnya.

"Sepertinya tidak ada." Jawab Hinata. "Tak apa, setelah tidur semuanya akan kembali normal."

"Baiklah, aku pergi ke toko didepan untuk membeli obat dan makanan untukmu. Tunggu sebentar." Tanpa mendengarkan ucapan Hinata, Yahiko pergi meninggalkan Hinata dikamarnya.

Tak menunggu terlalu lama, Yahiko kembali dengan membawa makanan dan obat - obatan. Setelah memastikan Hinata makan dan meminum obatnya, Yahiko pamit pulang dengan meninggalkan sebuah makan untuk makan malam Hinata dan secarik kertas bertuliskan nomor dan Id linenya.

 _'Hubungi aku jika ada apa - apa.'_

Perkataan Yahiko terngiang dikepala Hinata begitu dirinya bangun dari tidurnya efek meminum obat.

Hinata meraih kertas yang diletakan disamping tasnya, "Aku bahkan belum berterima kasih padanya."

Hinata meraih tasnya dan mengambil hpnya. Setelah berulang kali menulis dan menghapus kalimat yang akan dipakainya untuk mengirim pesan, akhirnya Hinata berhasil membuat kata - kata yang cukup meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak menghapusnya. Menunggu dibalasnya pesan itu Hinata beralih dari aplikasi Line ke aplikasi Instagram. Mengecek sebentar keadaan instagramnya lalu beralih kearah kamera dan Hinata meletakan hpnya bersandar pada lampu diatas meja dengan menyetting waktu foto terlebih dahulu Hinata memasang pose seakan sedang tertidur dengan selimut yang hanya memunculkan kepalanya diatas kasur. Setelah yakin dengan fotonya Hinata langsung mengunggahnya kedalam Instagramnya, tentu saja foto itu telah diedit sebelumnya.

Hinata meletakkan hpnya diatas nakas lalu bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan keluar dengan tangan membawa sebuah gelas kosong. Sesampainya didapur, Hinata langsung mengambil air minum dan memanaskan makanan yang dibeli Yahiko tadi. Ya, Hinata lapar karena tadi dia tiba diapartementnya sekitar pukul 2 dan sekarang sudah pukul 7 lebih. Obat yang dibeli Yahiko seperti obat tidut yang membuatnya tidur berjam - jam, tapi Hinata kini merasa sudah lebih baik.

Dengan sedikit bersenandung sendirian untuk mengusir sepi, Hinata masih setia makanannya tapi tiba - tiba dia mendengar seperti ada yang membuka pintu apartementnya.

"Sakura? Ino?" Panggil Hinata memastikan.

Karena tak ada respon Hinata menganggap itu hanya ilusinya. Setelah makanannya selesai Hinata langsung membawanya kekamar bersama dengan gelas berisi air dan obat yang diberikan Yahiko. Sebelum memakan makanannya didalam kamar, Hinata kembali meraih hpnya dan memfoto makanannya yang diletakkan diatas nakas. Seperti biasanya, Hinata langsung mengunggahnya kedalam akun Instagram miliknya.

Baru beberapa suap dia memakan makanannya, tiba - tiba hpnya bergetar yang tandanya ada sebuah notifikasi. Hinata kembali meraih hpnya yang belum lama diletakkan. Dilihatnya ternyata pesan dari **Namikaze_** wajah Hinata berubah menjadi tak suka tapi tetap membukanya.

 _ **'Hapus semua fotomu! Jika kau berpikir itu akan membuatmu terkenal, lebih baik kau berpikir ulang. Itu bisa membayakanmu. Hapus semua akun pria diakun Instagrammu dan ubah akunmu jadi privasi!'**_

Hinata mengernyikan dahinya, biasanya Hinata tak pernah menanggapinya tapi kali ini dia sudah merasa sangat keterlaluan dan memilih membalas pesan itu.

 _ **'Siapa kau?! Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu!? Jika kau bicara macam - macam lagi aku akan memblokir akunmu!'**_

Hinata melanjutkan acara makannya dengan perasaan kesal. Hpnya kembali bergetar, Hinata langsung meraihnya. Sesuai perkiraan itu adalah balasan dari akun Instagram itu.

 _ **'Bagus! Blokir saja, sekalian dengan semua akun pria didaftar yang kau ikuti.'**_

Bukannya kesal Hinata malah penasaran dengan identitas orang itu. Hinata memilih untuk melihat akun **Namikaze_** itu. Betapa terkejutnya Hinata saat melihat foto - foto yang diunggah orang itu.

Foto pertama adalah foto pintu sebuah ruangan dengan papan tulisan 'Ruang kesehatan'. Karena foto itu diambil dari depan agak sulit membedskannya tapi penatangan tumbuhan dikanan dan kiri pintu sama seperti ruang kesehatan dikampusnya. Memang tidak hanya satu ruang kesehatan dikampusnya tapi hanya ada satu yang diletakan tanaman tepat dikanan dan kirinya, sisanya hanya diletakan paling tidak satu bahkan ada yang tidak diletakkan apapun. Dan waktu mengunggahnya pun baru 9 jam yang lalu, dan itu sama dengan waktu Hinata tak sadarkan diri.

Foto kedua, foto sebuah meja yang penuh makanan tapi dari foto itu tertangkap juga suasana sekitarnya dari kaca yang ada disamping meja, dan Hinata sangat hafal dengan suasana itu, itu adalah kantin kampusnya. Dilihat dari waktu mengunggah itu adalah hari yang sama saat Hinata ada dikantin setelah diusir dari kelas.

Foto ketiga, foto yang menunjukkan suasana didepan sebuah kafe. Tidak sulit untuk menebaknya karena disebuah meja ada papan yang menunjukkan logo kafe yang bergambar chibi rubah berekor sembilan. Dan itu adalah kafe yang didatangi Hinata bersama Sakura dan Ino 2 hari yang lalu.

Foto keempat, menunjukkan gambar suasana konser band indie disebuah taman, dan ya, Hinata juga ada disana bersama Ino dan Sakura.

...

 _Ini foto keempat, dari banyaknya waktu dan tempat kenapa harus sama? Apa ini kebetulan? Apa kebetulan akan terjadi sesering ini? Lanjut atau sudahi?_

...

Hinata menatap hpnya dengan tatapan bingung cenderung kearah takut. Hinata menghela nafas dan menelan ludahnya seraya melanjutkan kegiatan _stalking_.

Foto setelahnya adalah foto sebuah taman, sekali lagi dilihat dari tempat dan waktunya itu bersamaan dengan Hinata yang juga berada disana.

Berikutnya, foto yang menunjukkan taman bermain. Ya, hari itu Hinata juga ada disana bersama ayah dan adik perempuannya karena sedang tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Dan taman bermain itu ada di Tokyo, yang artinya ada diluar distrik.

Hinata meletakkan hpnya, Hinata sungguh ingin menangis. Hinata menghentikan kegiatan makannya, diletakkannya makanannya diatas nakas, Hinata meraih gelas dan minum untuk menenangkan hatinya. Setelah itu Hinata memilih untuk tidur setelah meminum obatnya terlebih dahulu.

oOo

Waktu menunjukkan jam 9 pagi, Hinata tidak ada dikelas sekarang Hinata ada duduk dikantin. Sebenarnya Hinata bangun kesiangan tapi beruntungnya karena kelas pagi sedang kosong akibat absennya sang dosen.

Hinata duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura yang sedang mainkan hpnya dan Hinata yang sedang melanjutkan tugas hukumannya. Tidak ada makanan berat diatas meja, hanya ada sepiring kentang goreng dengan dua gelas yang isinya telah berkurang.

"Mau kubantu?" Tawar Sakura.

"Hanya tinggal sebentar lagi." Tolak Hinata.

"Kau sedang kurang sehat akibat kemarin, jangan memaksakam diri." Tegur Sakura.

"Tenang saja, ini memang hanya tinggal sedikit." Hinata berusaha meyakinkan Sakura.

"Baiklah, jika 15 menit lagi belum selesai serahkan padaku." Ujar Sakura.

"Tidak masalah." Hinata menyanggupi lalu krmbali berfokus pada laptopnya.

Belum lama Hinata kembali berkutat dengan tugasnya, pendengaran Hinata dan Sakura harus harua terganggu oleh teriakan - teriakan para mahasiswi yang ada dikantin. Sesuai perkiraan Hinata dan Sakura para _senpai_ impian itulah penyebabnya, tapi walau sudah memperkirakan Hinata dan Sakura tetap menoleh.

Karena Hinata dan Sakura benar - benar tahu siapa saja _senpai_ impian itu, mereka agak terkejut melihat Yahiko melambaikan tangan kearah mereka yang disusul tatapan membunuh para gadis lainnya.

"Aku merasa kita akan dibunuh." Bisik Sakura saat melihat Yahiko berjalan kearah mereka diikuti yang lainnya.

"Aku merasa ditelanjangi oleh tatapan para fanatik itu." Bisik Hinata.

"Hai!" Sapa Yahiko dengan senyum. "Bagaimana keadaan kepalamu? Apa masih pusing?" Tanya Yahiko.

"Ti-tidak lagi, obat yang berikan bekerja sangat baik." Jawab Hinata dengan senyuman terpaksa karena terus ditatap sinis para gadis dibelakang Yahiko.

"Oh iya, semalam chatku tidak dibalas ya?" Hinata terpaku pada para gadis yang mengeluarkan aura mematikan dibelakang Yahiko. "Hina- _hime_?" Panggil Yahiko lagi.

"Ah, ma-maaf, aku sudah tidur setelah minum obat." Jawab Hinata sangat canggung.

"Begitu." Yahiko menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau tidak bohong padaku kan?" Yahiko bertanya dengan senyum. "Aku percaya padamu Hina- _hime_." Yahiko meninggalkan meja Sakura dan Hinata menyusul teman - temannya.

"Kenapa dia memanggilmu _hime_?" Tanya Sakura.

"Memang dia memanggilku begitu?" Tanya balik Hinata.

"Ish kau ini." Hinata hanya tertawa mendengar omelan Sakura.

Belum lama kantin kembali tenang, karna kedatangan satu orang kantin kembali ramai. Seorang pria pirang berlari mendekati meja Sakura dan Hinata tapi matanya tertuku pada meja para _senpai_ impian. Tapi matanya teralihkan kearah Hinata dan saat itu juga dia berhenti berlari dan berjalan biasa saja. Hingga melewati meja Hinata dan Sakura, mata pria itu terus terarah pada Hinata.

"Kau kenal dengan Naruto?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak. Siapa dia? Namanya seperti tak asing." Jawab Hinata dengan pertanyaan.

"Dia dulu orang yang membimbing kita saat masa ospek." Hinata hbya ber'ahh' ria mendengar jawaban Sakura. "Jika tidak salah dia juga pernah beberapa berkomentar di foto instagrammu."

"Iyakah? Siapa namanya? Sepertinya tidak ada nama Naruto." Tanya Hinata.

"Dia tidak memakai nama asli. Siapa ya namanya?" Sakura terdiam berpikir. "Kalau tidak salah Namikaze."

Hinata membelalakkan matanya terkejut, dan seperti sebuah video yang dimundurkan dwngan cepat, ingatan stalking malam tadi berjalan dengan cepat diingatan Hinata. Pandangannya menggelap perlahan, suara Sakura yang memanggilnya semakin terasa jauh, tubuhnya terasa lemas, hingga akhirnya pandangannya benar - benar gelap dan sebelum benar - benar gelap bahunya sedikit terasa sakit seperti terbentur.

oOo

"Berhenti mengikutiku, Stalker!" Omel Hinata saat berpapasan dengan Naruto didepan ruang kesehatan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tak usah berkelit lagi, Namikaze!" Sinis Hinata.

"Haha.. Kau bodoh! Aku mengikutimu untuk menjagamu bukan untuk menjadi penguntitmu!" Balas Naruto tak kalah sinis. "Sekarang terserah kau, aku sudah memperingatkanmu, bukan satu atau dua kali tapi kau tak mendengarnya. Kini hanya tinggal tunggu kapan kau akan-"

"Hinata?" Panggil Sakura yang datang bersama Ino.

"Harus kau tahu aku tidak sendiri saat memgambil foto itu." Bisik Naruto saat berdiri disamping Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

"Apa kau sudah tidak apa - apa?" Tanya Ino yang sudah berdiri disamping Hinata. "Jika memang masih pusing lebih baik kau pulang daripada kau pingsan lagi." Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku sudah tak apa." Hinata tersenyum menenangkan dua sahabatnya.

"Kau tahu jika Naruto yang membawamu keruang kesehatan?" Hinata menatap Sakura bingung. "Saat kau jatuh pingsan, Naruto lah orang pertama yang menghampiri dan langsung berinisiatif membawamu tanpa diminta." Jelas Sakura.

"Aku tak tahu."

"Kukira kau sedang membicarakan itu dengan Naruto tadi. Lalu kau sedang membicarakan apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak ada." Hinata tersenyum canggung. "Sepertinya aku memang harus pulang dan beristirahat sebelum kepalaku kembali pusing." Hinata pamit dan pergi meninggalkan Ino dan Sakura dengan langkah setengah berlari.

Didalam apartementnya Hinata langsung berjalan menuju dapur setelah meletakkan tasnya dimeja didepan tv. Hinata meraih gelas dan mwnuangkan air kedalamnya.

...

 _Apa maksud ucapan Naruto? Dia tidak sendiri? Apa mungkin dia kenal dengan stalker yang sesungguhnya? Tapi jika memang iya kenapa Naruto tidak menghentikkannya atau setidaknya mengatakkannya langsung padaku?_

...

Perhatian Hinata teralihkan pada wadah cuci piring, dimana seingatnya dia telah membereskan bekas sarapan dan makan malamnya tapi kini ada dua buah piring kotor dan satu buah gelas disana. Dan saat menoleh kearah teko air pun isinya kurang dari setengah padahal Hinata selalu mengisinya penuh setiap setelah sarapan.

Merasa curiga Hinata menggeladah dapurnya. Didalam kulkas wadah telur telah berkurang dua, padahal Hinata tadi pagi tidak sarapan dengan telur dan sejak hari belanja Hinata belum mengolah satu butir telurpun. Dan kalau pun Hinata lupa, tidak mungkin dia mengambil secara acak, Hinata selalu mengambil telur dari sisi. Hinata lebih memperhatikan isi kulkasnya, didalam Hinata menemukan sebungkus jamur _Shitake_ yang jarang Hinata beli.

Hinata merasa ngeri, dia bergegas meninggalkan dapur mengambil tasnya yang masih tergeletak diatas meja dan meraih hpnya untuk menghubungi Sakura atau Ino. Tapi saat dilihat ada pemberitahuan Line dari Sakura.

 _ **'Aku ingat dimana aku pernah melihat seseorang memanggilmu Hina-hime seperti Yahiko, dikomentar instagrammu akun**_ _PainTendo_ _ **selalu mengomentarimu dan memanggilmu Hina-hime. Dan ternyata itu adalah akun milik Yahiko. Haha..'**_

Dengan rasa penasaran, Hinata membuka Instagram dan membuka satu persatu fotonya, ternyata benar akun bernama **Paintendo** selalu ada disana. Belum habis rasa terkejut Hinata, dia mulai melihat isi akun tersebut. Isinya hampir sama dengan milik Naruto, tapi tunggu ada beberapa foto yang mirip apartementnya. Hinata benar - benar marah, ditutupnya aplikasi Instagram dan beralih ke aplikasi Line. Dibukanya chat semalam dari Yahiko.

 _ **'Berhenti menguntitku!'**_

Dengan segera, Hinata sudah mendapat balassn dari Yahiko.

' _ **Aku tidak menguntitmu**_ _Hime_ _ **. Aku memang selalu ada disisimu untuk menjagamu.'**_

 _ **'Apa maksudmu? Ada dimana kau?'**_

Hinata mulai ketakutan, dia membuka Instagramnya dan membatalkan blokir yang semalam Hinata lakukam pada akun milik Naruto. Hpnya bergetar karena ada chat baru di Line, Hinata mengabaikannya memilih membuka chat dengan Naruto di Instagram.

 _ **'Maaf aku salah sudah menuduhmu. Aku sudah tahu siapa penguntitku. Apa kau masih mau menolongku? Aku benar - benar takut.'**_

Setelah mengirim pesan pada Naruto, Hinata beralih pada chat dengan Yahiko.

 _ **'Aku? Aku ada disebuah apartement lantai lima sama sepertimu.'**_

Hinata benar - benar takut dan panik sekarang.

 _ **'Dimana kau sekarang?'**_

Bukannya balasan yang Hinata terima tapi sebuah panggilan dari akun Line Yahiko.

"Dimana kau?!" Tanya Hinata namun tak kunjung dijawab, "jangan bercanda! Dimana kau!" Hanya terdengar suara tawa. "Kumohon jangan ganggu aku."

"Ganggu? Bukankah kau senang jika diganggu? Kau tahu? Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak saat masa ospek, tapi kita berbeda fakultas jadi agak susah untu bertemu, untungnya kau selalu melaporkan setiap kegiatanmu di Instagram dan itu mempermudahku untuk menemukanmu. Haha. Terima kasih _hime_."

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu! Kau gila! Kau tidak waras!" Bentak Hinata.

"Itu semua karena dirimu, _Hime_."

"Dimana kau?" Hening tak ada jawaban. "Kutanya dimana kau?!" Teriak Hinata frustasi.

" _Hime_."

Hinata mendengar dua suara ditelinga kanannya dan dibelakangnya. Dengan perlahan Hinata mutar tubuhnya, tapi belum sampai berputar sempurna rasa nyeri dari tengkuknya ditambah dengan pandangan yang memudar hingga hanya gelap yang tersisa.

.

.

.

 **»» END ««**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pojok Rozzeana ::_

 _Maaf kalau cerita ga jelas atau ga memuaskan, semoga masih ada yang suka._

 _Maaf juga kalau ada kesamaan dari segi apapun._

 _Ceritanya gantung? Mungkin bakal ada chap dua... Ga janji makanya di kasih keterangan END. *timpukauthor_

 _Dan Terima kasih buat yang udah mau baca ff ini._

 _Salam_

 _..._

 _Rozzeana_


	2. Yahiko

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo bertebaran, no EYD, mainstream, alur yang berantakan, cerita pemula.**

 **By : Rozzeana**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jatuh cinta? Seperti apa itu jatuh cinta? Apa rasa yang aku miliki untuk gadis itu bisa disebut jatuh cinta? Gadis itu, ya gadis beda fakultas yang membuatku tergila - gila sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Surai lavender panjangnya dan matanya yang bagaikan rembulan benar - benar mengalihkan pandanganku hingga hanya berfokus pada dirinya._

 _..._

"Singkirkan pikiran kotormu saat bersamaku!" Omel pria dengan surai raven hitamnya.

"Siapa yang berpikir kotor, Sialan!" Balik omel seorang pria bersurai orange jabrik.

"Berhentilah bertingkah seperti perempuan dengan memfoto sekitarmu dan mengunggahnya kedalam Instagram, _dobe_!" Omel pria raven tadi kali ini pada pria dengan surai pirang jabrik.

" _Urusai, Teme_!" Omel pria pirang itu.

"Ada apa denganmu Sasuke? Kau memarahi semuanya hanya karena masalah sepele." Tanya pria dengan kulit pucat dan surai hitam.

"Tak ada!" Jawab pria raven yang dipanggil Sasuke.

Kantin yang memang sejatinya jarang sepi ini bertambah ramai dengan adanya para mahasiswa yang disebut _senpai_ impian. Jerit para gadis saat mereka melintas dan selalu menjadi pusat perhatian sudah menjadi camilan mereka setiap harinya. Risih? Canggung? Sudah tak terasa lagi, mereka sudah terlalu terbiasa.

"Tidak biasanya kau tidak bersama Ino?" Tanya pria surai pirang pada pria berkulit pucat.

"Apa kau tidak melihatnya Naruto? Disana ada Hinata. Sudah pasti Ino lebih memilih Hinata." Jawab pria pucat itu.

"Apa kau akrab dengan Hinata, Sai?" Tanya pria surai orange.

"Tidak, kami hanya sebatas bertegur sapa itu pun saat ada Ino, jika tidak ya cuek saja." Jawab pria yang dipanggil Sai. "Hinata sepertinya bukan tipe orang yang mudah akrab dengan orang baru."

"Berarti dia tidak murahan seperti gadis lain." Sahut Sasuke.

"Kau bicara seperti itu karena dia mirip dengan dirimu!" Tuduh Naruto. "Lalu kenapa kita tetap disini? Kita jadi pusat perhatian disini, sementara tak satu pun dari kita yang masih makan."

Ya, bisa dilihat meja mereka yang telah penuh dengan piring bekas makan.

"Sejak tadi Yahiko lah yang menahan kita disini." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ayolah, sebentar lagi saja." Pinta Yahiko.

"Apa alasannya?" Tanya Sai.

"Aku masih malas untuk beranjak." Jawab Yahiko sekenanya.

Jawaban Yahiko langsung membuat Sai dan Sasuke bangkit dari tempatnya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Yahiko, hanya Naruto yang tetap duduk ditempatnya.

"Kau mau menemaniku?" Tanya Yahiko.

"Lakukan sesukamu." Jawab Naruto seraya beralih pada hpnya.

Yahiko hanya tersenyum lalu perhatiannya terfokus pada satu arah, Naruto yang memperhatikan Yahiko dengan hpnya sebagai _kamuflase_ mengikuti arah tatapan Yahiko yang ternyata terarah pada meja dua orang gadis.

...

 _Namanya adalah Hyuga Hinata, dia bagaikan pusat duniaku. Didalam keramaian kantin yang hampir penuh sesak saja aku bisa menemukannya. Tunggu, dia satu - satunya mahasiswi fakultas ekonomi disini. Bahkan sahabatnya yang bersurai merah muda itu tak ada, wajahnya pun tak seceria biasanya ada apa dengannya? Mungkin Instagram bisa menjawab pertanyaanku._

...

Yahiko meraih hpnya melihat - lihat kiriman beberapa temannya Hingga akhirnya dia menemukan yang dicarinya. Sebuah foto yang menampakkan satu buah gelas dengan isi yang sudah tidak utuh dan sepiring makanan yang hampir habis. Sebenarnya foto biasa saja, tapi Yahiko sampai mengecek satu persatu komentarnya. Yahiko terus membaca komentar hingga berhenti pada sebuah komentar yang dituliskan oleh pemilik foto tersebut.

 **HHinata :** _ **Hanabidesu**_ _aku bukan sedang bolos, tapi aku dihukum karena tak sengaja melamun dikelas._

Yahiko menekan gambar love kecil pada ujung komentar itu, sadar atau tidak Yahiko tersenyum membaca komentar itu.

"Apa kau sudah gila tertawa sendiri sembari menatap layar hp?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sial." Yahiko menoleh kearah meja Hinata yang ternyata hanya tinggal Ino yang kini ditemani oleh Sai. "Aku bosan, ayo pergi."

Naruto hanya berdecih tapi tetap mengikuti Yahiko yang sudah beranjak terlebih dahulu.

oOo

 _Hinata sangat berbeda dengan gadis - gadis lain, dia tidak pernah histeris saat melihatku dan teman - temanku. Dia sangat spesial, dan dia pasti akan menjadi milikku. Pasti dan harus!_

...

Matahari masih belum terbit sempurna, langit terlihat teduh khas pagi hari. Beberapa orang sudah memulai aktifitasnya, tapi ada juga yang masih berkutat diatas ranjangnya yang sangat sulit ditinggalkan. Dari jalanan masih belum terlalu ramai seorang pria yang menggunakan jaket bomber hitam, dengan celana jogger army ditambah beani berwarna navy dan kacamata aviator hitam. Pria itu terlihat berdiri diseberang sebuah apartement.

Awalnya pria itu hanya berdiri seraya memainkan hpnya tapi saat seorang gadis bersurai Indigo keluar dari apartement, pria itu mulai berjalan mengikuti gadis itu walau dari seberang jalan. Pria itu terus mengikuti gadis itu hingga gadis itu hingga dirinya masuk kedalam sebuah universitas.

Gadis yang baru beberapa langkah masuk kedalam universitas, berhenti melangkah dan menoleh keseberang jalan mungkin dia telah merasa diikuti, tapi bertepatan gadis itu menoleh sebuah bis berhenti tepat didepan pria itu karena memang ada sebuah halte tepat didepan universitas, dan saat bis itu pergi pria itu sudah tak berdiri disana.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan waktu makan siang, Hinata dan Sakura baru saja keluar dari kelas berjalan santai dengan obrolan ringan menuju kantin. Walau tak terlalu terlihat tapi beberapa kali Hinata terlihat menoleh kebelakang tak nyaman. Bukan tanpa sebab tindakan Hinata seperti itu, tapi memang benar ada pria yang mengikutinya sejak awal keluar dari kelas. Tapi pria itu sangat pintar menyembunyikan dirinya.

Satu minggu berlalu tanpa terasa, setiap hari pria itu selalu melakukan hal yang sama, mengikuti Hinata dari apartementnya dan mengikuti dari kelasnya. Pria itu kembali berhenti tepat didepan universitas, setelah Hinata sudah tak terlihat pria itu melangkah dengan sedikit berlari menuju sebuah kafe dengan melepaskan kacamatanya lalu beaninya dan membuka resleting jaketnya. Setibanya dikafe dia langsung berjalan menuju toilet hanya 5 menit, pria yang ternyata adalah Yahiko keluar dengan pakaian yang berbeda dan ekspresi yang berbeda.

Hari ini adalah hari tenang paska UAS, tak ada kegiatan belajar hari ini hanya akan diisi dengan perlombaan antar jurusan. Yahiko bersama teman - teman satu jurusannya kini sedang bertanding basket melawan mereka yang dari jurusan komputer. Skor hanya berbeda satu angka dipihak Yahiko, waktu untuk babak sekarang kurang darisatu setengah menit. Bola kini ada ditangan tim lawan, saru persatu anggota tim Yahiko dilewati, saat terdesan mereka memilih untuk mempass bola kepada partnernya. Hingga akhirnya bola kini ada dipinggir lapangan di area three point, pria yang memegang bola bersiap melempar.

" _Senpaaaaiii_ ~"

Bola meleset masuk kedalam ring akibat konsentrasi penembak buyar saat mendengar teriakan penonton yang tepat ada disampingnya. Ya inilah kelemahannya jika bermain outdoor, penonton terlalu dekat dengan lapangan hingga tak jarang membuat pemain terkejut dan hilang konsentrasi. Bola gagal masuk, pluit tanda berakhirnya babak pertandingan telah dibunyikan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Terdengar keributan dari pihak tim lawan, terlihat jika pria dengan surai kuning sedang memarahi pria yang tadi gagal memasukan bola. Yahiko yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum lalu meraih bola yang berada tak jauh dari kakinya.

"Jangan marah - marah Naruto." Ujar Yahiko menegur Naruto. "Masih ada babak terakhir." Yahiko melempar bola basket kearah Naruto dengan sedikit kencang tapi ditepis Naruto kasar hingga menambah kecepatan bola itu.

Sejalan dengan arah bola terlihat seorang gadis sedang berjalan terburu - buru, dilihat dari kecepatan bola dan kecepatan berjalan gadis itu ditambah jarak bola dan jarak gadis itu, bola dan gadis itu bisa bertabrakan.

"Hey awas!"

Gadis itu menoleh dan menghindar dari bola dengan segera, tapi karena refleknya terlalu cepat kaki gadis itu slip hingga dia terjatuh membentur tiang ring basket dan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

"Hinata!"

Melihat kejadian itu beberapa orang yang ada disana langsung membantu membawa Hinata ke ruang kesehatan, dan karena kejadian itu pula pertandingan sempat terhenti untuk beberapa menit.

...

Hime _semoga kau baik - baik saja, maafkan aku. Aku tak berniat melempar bola itu padamu. Akan ku hadiahkan kekalahan untuk Naruto yang sudah membuatmu terluka. Tunggu aku sebentar_ Hime _setelah ini selesai aku akan langsung menemuimu._

...

Setelah hampir 5 menit ditunda akhirnya sekarang pertandingan dimulai. Setelah kejadian Hinata tak sadarkan diri, setiap menerima bola Naruto selalu mendapat tekanan dari Yahiko. Bahkan saking berat tekanan yang diberikan Yahiko pada Naruto, Naruto sampai melakukan dua kali _foul_ yang tak disengaja dilakukan oleh Naruto tapi entah oleh Yahiko. Kini bola ada ditangan Yahiko yang sedang berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau menjebakku? Ini hanya permainan, segitu inginnya kah kau untuk menang?" Tanya Naruto.

"Menjebak? Aku tak merasa. Lagipula jika kau memang menganggap ini permainan kenapa kau mempermasalahkannya?" Yahiko tersenyum licik.

"Sial!"

Naruto sudah terpancing emosi konsentrasinya pecah, Yahiko mengambil posisi melompat, Naruto terkejut tanpa pikir panjang langsung melompat, ternyata Yahiko mengurungkan niatnya dan baru melompat saat Naruto sudah mulai melompat hingga tubuh mereka bertabrakan. Posisi Naruto yang menutupi Yahiko membuat wasit hanya melihat tangan Naruto yang bergerak seperti memukul tangan Yahiko.

Pluit ditiupkan wasit, dan wasit memberikan tanda pelanggaran yang berarti ini adalah pelanggaran ketiga Naruto. Naruto ingin protes tapi saat melihat Yahiko melintas dengan senyum, Naruto hanya mengepalkan tangannya. Teman - teman satu tim Naruto menghampiri Naruto.

"Tenangkan dirimu. Ini sudah yang ketiga, satu kali lagi kau akan dicadangkan." Pria dengan surai raven menepuk punggung Naruto.

"Tidak hanya kita, teman satu timnya pun tahu jika dia sengaja." Tambah yang lainnya.

"Jaga jarak dengan Yahiko." Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Pertandingan kembali berjalan, Naruto terus menghindari Yahiko hingga 5 menit terakhir Naruto kembali berhadapan dengan Yahiko dengan skor tim Naruto tertinggal 5 angka. Bola ada ditangan Naruto kini, Naruti yang tidak mau berhadapan dengan Yahiko berniat untuk mengoper bola tapi semua temannya tidak memiliki celah. Setelah berkonsentrasi Naruto berfokus pada gerakan Yahiko agar tak terjebak permainan Yahiko.

"Kenapa kau menjaga jarak denganku? Kau takut?" Tanya Yahiko.

"Diamlah! Ucapanmu selalu penuh provokasi."

"Haha... Hanya orang bodoh yang akan terprovokasi olehku."

Mendengar ucapan Yahiko emosi Naruto kembali naik, Naruto bersiap berlari setelah melihat celah tanpa tahu jika celah itu memang sudah Yahiko ciptakan. Baru dua langkah Naruto maju tiba - tiba Yahiko ada didepannya dengan kuda - kuda _defense_ sempurna, Naruto yang terkejut tanpa sengaja menabrak tubuh Yahiko hinggal terpental.

Pluit kembali ditiupkan, Naruto kembali terkena pelanggaran. Salah satu orang yang duduk dibangku tim Naruto menemui wasit, lalu pluit kembali dibunyikan dan kali ini adakah pluit pergantian pemain, Naruto benar - benar dicadangkan karena sufah empat kali melakukan pelanggaran. Naruto berjalan dengan gontai menuju bangku cadangan.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menghadiahkanmu sebuah kekalahan. Haha." Ujar Yahiko sebelum Naruto keluar lapangan.

Yahiko menepati ucapannya, timnya memenangkan pertandingan dengan selisih 15 angka. Selesai pertandingan, Yahiko pergi keruang ganti hanya untuk mengambil bomber hitamnya lalu pergi secepatnya ke ruang kesehatan.

"Sedang apa kau?" Tanya Yahiko pada Naruto yang sedang berdiri ditikungan menuju ruang kesehatan.

"Apa maksud permainanmu?" Tanya Naruto dengan tubuh yang masih bersandar.

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" Yahiko tersenyum tapi senyumnya cukup menyeramkan.

"Karena gadis itu?" Naruto menatap Yahiko. "Jangan berlebihan, dia belum tentu memilihmu." Naruto menunjuk dada kiri Yahiko dengan sedikit mendorong lalu pergi.

"Tidak memilihku? Dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain memilihku." Gumam Yahiko setelah langkah kaki Naruto terdengar jauh.

Yahiko kembali melangkah menuju ruang kesehatan. Setibanya didepan pintu Yahiko menghela nafas beberapa kali hingga ekspresi wajahnya yang tadi menyeramkam kini kembali normal dengan senyuman yang juga kembali normal. Yahiko mengetuk pintu lalu masuk kedalam ruang kesehatan.

...

 _Wajahnya tetap cantik walau terlihat pucat, dimintai tolong untuk mengantarnya pulang? Tentu saja takkan kutolak kesempatan ini. Hina-_ hime _aku akan memastikan dirimu baik - baik saja tidak disentuh satu tangan kotor pun._

...

Yahiko melajukan mobilnya pada kecepatan standar. Setibanya didepan lobby apartement, Yahiko menghentikan mobilnya. Hinata membuka sabuk pengamannya dan membuka pintu mobil Yahiko, tapi baru bergeser sedikit Hinata langsung memegang kepalanya.

"Hina- _hime_ kau tak apa? Apa kau pusing lagi?" Tanya Yahiko khawatir.

"Maaf, ini hanya sebentar." Jawab Hinata dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Tutup kembali pintunya." Yahiko menarik pintu mobil yang sudah dibuka Hinata tadi. "Aku akan mengantarmu."

Yahiko melajukan mobilnya kembali dan mengambil parkir disamping lobby apartement. Yahiko turun dari mobilnya setengah berlari menuju pintu bangku penumpang disamping kemudi, setelah membukakan pintu dengan perlahan Yahiko membantu Hinata berdiri dengan mengaitkan tangan kanan Hinata dilehernya sedangkan tangan kiri Yahiko memegang pinggang Hinata, membantu agar Hinata bisa tetap berdiri. Dengan perlahan Yahiko membawa Hinata menuju lift.

"Dilantai berapa?" Tanya Yahiko setelah menekan tombol atas disamping pintu lift.

"Lantai 5." Yahiko langsung menekan angka 5 saat masuk kedalam lift.

"Yang mana ruanganmu?" Tanya Yahiko setelah keluar dari lift.

"Pintu kedua." Yahiko membantu Hinata berjalan menuju pintu kedua.

Ternyata keamanan apartement Hinata menggunakan password. "Apa kau bisa menekan kodenya?" Hinata menggeleng. "Baiklah, apa kodenya?"

Dengan seringai Yahiko menekan kode kamar Hinata menurut angka yang disebutkan Hinata. Begitu pintu terbuka Yahiko langsung menuntun Hinata menuju kamarnya, tentu saja setelah diberitahu Hinata. Melihat Hinata yang bahkan tak kuat untuk duduk, Yahiko berinisiatif membantunya membelikan obat dan makanan.

Sejak dari membuka kode pintu hingga kini Yahiko sedang memilih makanan untuk Hinata senyum di bibir Yahiko tak lepas barang sedetik pun. Selesai membayar makanan, Yahiko berjalan menuju apotek tak jauh dari tempat dirinya membeli makanan. Didalam apotek Yahiko membeli satu strip obat sakit kepala dan satu strip obat tidur. Setelah membeli obat Yahiko bergegas kembali kekamar Hinata.

Yahiko menghidangkan makanan yang tadi dibelinya ditambah segelas air minum dan obat yang sudah dibeli, tentu saja obat tidur yang dibelinya juga ikut dihidangkan. Hinata yang tak mampu berpikir negatif saat ini langsung menghabiskan makanan yang disediakan Yahiko beserta obat yang dibeli oleh Yahiko. Setelah meminum obat yang diberikan Yahiko, Hinata terlihat sangat mengantuk.

"Hina- _hime_ sepertinya sudah sore, aku harus pulang." Pamit Yahiko dengan wajah menyeringai.

"Ya, terima kasih untuk hari ini. Maaf tidak mengantarmu kedepan." Ujar Hinata dengan mata setengah tertutup.

Yahiko keluar dari kamar Hinata, berjalan menuju pintu keluar apartement Hinata, Yahiko membuka pintu tak berselang lama kembali menutup pintu. Seringai diwajah Yahiko semakin lebar. Yahiko berjalan sangat pelan untuk menghindari suara dari langkahnya. Yahiko membuka sedikit pintu kamar Hinata, ternyata Hinata telah terlelap. Yahiko menghampiri Hinata, membenarkan posisi selimut Hinata.

"Kau adalah milikku _hime_." Yahiko mengecup kening Hinata.

Yahiko menatap Hinata beberapa saat sebelum dirinya mulai menggeledah kamar Hinata dan ruangan lainnya. Langit mulai menghitam, ruangan apartement Hinata mulai menggelap. Yahiko yang masih menggeledah apartement Hinata tanpa tahu apa yang dicarinya mulai meraih saklar lampu setiap ruangan di apartement Hinata.

Setelah selesai menggeledah dapur Hinata, Yahiko memilih berdiri bersandar didekat pintu keluar tak jauh dari dapur.

"Tak ada tanda - tanda pria yang mendekati Hinata." Gumam Yahiko dengan senyuman senang. "Tapi sepertinya ada yang terlupa." Yahiko menyilangkan tangannya tanda dirinya sedang berpikir. "Ah, hp Hinata." Ujar Yahiko saat hpnya yang ada disaku celana kanannya bergetar.

Baru Yahiko akan memutar tubuhnya, Yahiko mendengar suara pintu kamar Hinata terbuka dan berjalan mendekat. Dengan segera Yahiko bergegas memakai sepatunya dan keluar dari apartement Hinata.

Begitu diluar Yahiko tidaklah bergegas pergi, Yahiko bersandar dengan nafas lega didepan pintu. Lalu tersenyum dan pergi tanpa melepaskan senyumannya.

Baru beberapa langkah Yahiko keluar dari gedung apartement Hinata, perharian Yahiko teralihkan pada sosok pria yang berdiri bersandar pada tiang listrik diseberang jalan. Dengan sekali lihat Yahiko sudah tahu siapa disana, dengan surai berwarna mencolok bukan hal yang sulit untuk mengenali orang tersebut. Yahiko kembali berjalan menuju mobilnya, lalu melajukan mobilnya dan menghentikannya tepat didepan orang itu.

"Masuklah!" Titah Yahiko dengan hanya membuka jendela mobilnya.

Pria itu pun tanpa berkata apa pun langsung naik mobil ke bangku penumpang disamping Yahiko. Dan setelah pria itu menutup pintu mobilnya, Yahiko langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan normal.

"Sedang apa kau disana?" Tanya Yahiko membuka topik obrolan.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu!" Jawab pria itu ketus.

"Aku hanya mengunjungi teman." Jawab Yahiko santai.

"Teman? Hinata maksudmu?" Tanya pria itu.

"Kenapa pertanyaanmu seperti itu? Seolah - olah, aku mengatakan sebuah kebohongan. Hinata kan juga temanku, Naruto. Jadi, aku tidak bohong kan?" Terang Yahiko.

"Tsk! Teman? Sejak kapan kau berteman dengan Hinata, Yahiko?! Kau dan Hinata bahkan tak pernah saling sapa jika berpapasan." Naruto tersenyum remeh.

"Ada apa? Apa kau cemburu mendengar aku telah berteman dengan Hinata?" Tanya Yahiko sedikit dengan bumbu curiga.

"Untuk apa aku cemburu?" Naruto kembali berwajah datar. "Hentikan mobilnya, aku sampai sini saja." Ujar Naruto dan diikuti Yahiko yang menghentikan mobilnya.

"Jika memang kita berteman, jangan dekati Hinata."

Naruto yang baru menurunkan satu kakinya terdiam sesaat begitu mendengar ucapan Yahiko.

"Kau mengancamku?" Tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh.

"Ya." Jawab Yahiko singkat.

"Sejak kapan ancamanmu berpengaruh padaku?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Yahiko, Naruto langsung meninggalkan mobil Yahiko dan berjalan menjauh. Sembari berjalan Naruto tetlihat sedang mengetik sebuah pesan dihpnya, tapi tak diambil pusing oleh Yahiko yang milih melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedikit diatas batas nomal.

oOo

"Kyaaa!"

" _Senpaaaii_!"

...

 _Saat kecil, aku kira hanya mereka yang berstatus sebagai Idola yang wajahnya hampir selalu ada ditelevisi atau terpasang dalam sebuah poster di kota lah yang biasa diteriaki oleh para gadis, tapi ternyata aku mengalaminya padahal aku bukanlah seorang idola. Entah apa pemicunya._

...

Yahiko dan kawan - kawannya berjalan memasuki area kantin dengan diiringi teriakan dan bisik - bisik beberapa gadis. Di antara teman - temannya, Yahiko terkenal sebagai yang paling ramah kedua setelah Sai. Mereka paling sering tersenyum saat dikerumuni para mahasiswi.

Tapi hari ini agak sedikit berbeda, Yahiko yang biasanya sesekali menebar senyum kini sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya seperti mencari seseorang. Yahiko akhirnya tersenyum saat melihat dua gadis yang menatap learah kerumunannya dengan tatapan yang bisa diartikan jika mereka terganggu. Yahiko sadar tak sadar melambaikan tangannya, hingga membuat tatapan para mahasiswi mengarah ke meja dua gadis itu. Dan bisa dilihat, ekspresi mereka berdua berubah menjadi tak enak. Tapi ekspresi itu malah membuat senyum Yahiko semakin lebar.

Yahiko berjalan menghampiri meja dua gadis yang bisa dipastikan salah satunya adalah Hinata, karena hanya Hinata satu - satu gadis yang pernah terlihat bersama Yahiko, selain mereka yang pernah atau sedang menyandang status kekasih teman - temannya.

"Hai!" Sapa Yahiko dengan senyum. "Bagaimana keadaan kepalamu? Apa masih pusing?"

"Ti-tidak lagi, obat yang berikan bekerja sangat baik." Jawab Hinata dengan senyuman terpaksa karena terus ditatap sinis para gadis dibelakang Yahiko.

"Oh iya, semalam chatku tidak dibalas ya?" Hinata terpaku pada para gadis yang mengeluarkan aura mematikan dibelakang Yahiko. "Hina- _hime_?" Panggil Yahiko lagi dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ah, ma-maaf, aku sudah tidur setelah minum obat." Jawab Hinata sangat canggung.

"Begitu." Yahiko menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau tidak bohong padaku kan?" Yahiko bertanya dengan senyum yang agak mencurigakan. "Aku percaya padamu Hina- _hime_." Yahiko meninggalkan meja Sakura dan Hinata menghampiri teman - temannya.

Belum lama suasana kantin mereda paska Yahiko dan teman - temannya duduk disalah satu bangku dikantin, kanti kembali ramai karena seorang pria bersurai kuning berjalan sendiri memasuki kantin. Sempat berhenti untuk mencari temannya, pria itu kembali berjalan setengah berlari setelah salah satu dari teman Yahiko melambaikan tangannya.

Yahiko tak melepaskan pandangannya dari pria itu, dan saat pria itu mulai melangkah normal bahkan cenderunh pelan saat mendekati mrja Hinata. Tingkah pri itu yang sempat terdiam sesaat dan menatap Hinata tidaklah lepas dari pengawasan Yahiko.

Belum sampai pria itu tiba dibangku Yahiko, tiba - tiba terdengar suara bangku yang jatuh.

"Hinata!"

Hampir bersamaan dengan suara terjatuh itu, terdengar teriakan seorang gadis yang memanggil nama 'Hinata'. Sadar dengan nama yang diteriakan, Yahiko langsung bangkit tapi sayangnya gerakan Yahiko kalah dengan pria kuning tadi yang telah mengangkat Hinata _bridal style_ dan langsung berlari menuju ruang kesehatan diikuti gadis bersurai pink bernama Sakura.

Yahiko duduk gelisah disalah satu bangku yang ada ditaman kampusnya, bayangan saat Hinata dibawa oleh pria lain membuat Yahiko sangat tidak tenang. Beberapa kali Yahiko bangun dari duduknya tapi kembali duduk setelah beberapa langkah.

"Sialan! Apa jangan - jangan Naruto juga menyukai Hinata? Semoga saja dia hanya reflek karena dia orang baik, tapi jika kenyataannya dia benar - benar menyukai Hinata tak akan-"

Yahiko terdiam saat melihat pria kuning yang tadi dibicarakannya berjalan tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Itu jalan menuju ruang kesehatan. Mau apa dia?"

Yahiko bersiap bangun dari duduknya tapi,

" _Senpai!_ "

Sekelompok mahasiswi menghampiri Yahiko yang baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yahiko dengan senyum seadanya.

" _Senpai_ apa kau punya waktu?" Tanya salah satu gadis bersurai hijau pendek.

"Untuk apa ya?" Tanya Yahiko.

"Kami akan pergi ke kafe Jinchuriki, apa kau bersedia ikut?" Tanya gadis lainnya.

"Ah, maaf tapi aku sibuk. Permisi."

Yahiko langsung pergi tanpa menunggu respon sekumpulan mahasiswi itu. Yahiko berjalan setengah berlari agar lebih cepat tiba di ruang kesehatan, ekspresi wajah Yahiko sangat terlihat panik. Yahiko baru berjalan santai saat ruang kesehatan tinggal satu belokan lagi. Tapi belum Yahiko tiba dibelokan.

"...aku sudah memperingatkanmu, bukan satu atau dua kali tapi kau tak mendengarnya. Kini hanya tinggal tunggu kapan kau akan-"

"Hinata!"

Mendengar suara percakapan, Yahiko menghentikan langkahnya dan memilih diam bersandar pada dinding tanpa mengintip untuk mencari tahu siapa yang sedang berbicara.

...

 _Itu suara Naruto, apa yang dia katakan pada Hinata? Mengingatkan? Tentang apa? Apa dia tahu apa yang telah kulakukan? Naruto sialan!_

...

Yahiko berjalan menjauh dari sana, tapi begitu akan keluar dari gedung kampus, Yahiko berhenti dan berdiri menyilangkan tangannya bersandar pada dinding. Terlihat jika Yahiko sedang menunggu seseorang, setiap dia mendengar langkah kaki Yahiko pasti menatap kearah sumber suara lalu menatap kecewa seraya berdecih.

Sekitar 5 menit Yahiko berdiri disana hingga akhirnya orang yang ditunggunya datang. Tanpa membuang waktu Yahiko langsung menghampiri pria itu dan menariknya menuju tempat yang sepi. Yahiko mendorong pria itu kedinding dan mengangkat kerah baju pria itu.

"Katakan padaku, sejauh mana kau berhubungan dengan Hinata?" Yahiko menatap marah pria itu.

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu? Itu bukan urusanmu, Yahiko!" Pria itu menepis tangan Yahiko.

"Naruto!" pria yang dipanggil Naruto menatap tajam Yahiko yang baru saja meneriakinya. "Jika kau menganggapku sebagai temanmu ja-"

"Teman? Apa saat pertandingan basket hari itu terpikir olehmu jika kita adalah teman?"

Setelah bicara Naruto langsung pergi tanpa menunggu respon Yahiko. Sedangkan Yahiko hanya menatap punggung Naruto yang menjauh hingga akhirnya menghilang dari pandangannya.

Yahiko mengepalkan tangannya, "Naruto sialan!"

Yahiko berjalan menyusuri lorong setelah keluar dari lift, dia menekan beberapa angka pada tombol yang tersedia untuk membuka pintu. Yahiko berjalan masuk, membuka sepatunya lalu meletakkannya disamping rak yang agak tersembunyi. Yahiko kembali berjalan memasuki ruangan menuju dapur, dapurnya bersih dan rapi. Yahiko berjalan menuju kulkas meletakkan satu bungkus _shitake._

"Jika sudah saatnya kita akan makan nabe bersama."

Yahiko meraih dua butir telur, lalu meletakkan tasnya dilantai lalu mulai kegiatannya didapur untuk makan. Selesai makan Yahiko meletakkan segala sesuatunya pada tempat cuci piring.

"Tolong cucikan piringnya _hime,_ itu tugasmu sebagai kekasihku."

Yahiko mengambil tasnya yang ada diatas meja kotak tak jauh dari dapur dan berjalan meninggalkan dapur. Tak lama setelah Yahiko pergi, seorang gadis bersurai indigo tergerai melangkah menuju dapur. Berhenti tepat didepan tumpukan wadah kotor bekas Yahiko makan. Lalu melangkah menghampiri kulkas dan membukanya, setelah terbuka wajahnya berubah ekspresi menjadi bingung bercampur takut. Dengan segera gadis itu menutup kulkas lalu mengambil tasnya meraih hpnya, terdiam sesaat lalu duduk dengan tetap memperhatikan hpnya.

Sementara itu Yahiko terlihat sedang tertidur diatas ranjang dengan wajah yang sangat gembira, Yahiko memeluk salah satu bantal dan beberapa kali menutup wajahnya dengan bantal itu lalu menghirup dalam - dalam aroma yang ada dibantal tersebut. Beberapa kali pula sembari menghirup aroma bantal itu Yahiko terlihat berguling - guling diatas kasur. Ekspresi wajah Yahiko mendadak kesal saat hpnya yang ada disaku celanany bergetar. Yahiko mengeluarkan hpnya, begitu membaca nama orang yang mengiriminya pesan ekspresi wajahnya kembali terlihat bahagia.

 _ **'Berhenti menguntitku!'**_

Yahiko tersenyum sangat lebar seraya mengetikkan sebuah balasan.

' _ **Aku tidak menguntitmu**_ _Hime_ _ **. Aku memang selalu ada disisimu untuk menjagamu.'**_

Tak lama hp milik Yahiko kembali bergetar.

 _ **'Apa maksudmu? Ada dimana kau?'**_

Lagi, Yahiko terlihat sangat senang setiap membaca pesan dari seseorang bernama Hinata itu.

 _ **'Aku? Aku ada disebuah apartement lantai lima sama sepertimu.'**_

"Jadi ini maksud ucapan kuning sialan itu!" Gumam Yahiko. "Dia tahu pun tak masalah, aku tidak akan berhenti." Yahiko menyeringai seraya kembali mematap layar hpnya.

 _ **'Dimana kau sekarang?'**_

Bukannya membalas, Yahiko memilih menekan gambar telpon didekat tulisan nama Hinata. Tak butuh waktu lama, Yahiko langsung bisa mendengar suara.

"Dimana kau?!" Tanya Hinata namun diabaikan Yahiko yang hanya tersenyum, "jangan bercanda! Dimana kau!" Yahiko hanya tertawa. "Kumohon jangan ganggu aku." Suara itu bergetar.

"Ganggu? Bukankah kau senang jika diganggu? Kau tahu? Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak saat masa ospek, tapi kita berbeda fakultas jadi agak susah untu bertemu, untungnya kau selalu melaporkan setiap kegiatanmu di Instagram dan itu mempermudahku untuk menemukanmu. Haha. Terima kasih _hime_." Yahiko meraih bingkai foto seorang gadia yang tersenyummenatap kamera diatas nakas disamping ranjang yang sedang dia tempati.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu! Kau gila! Kau tidak waras!"

"Itu semua karena dirimu, _Hime_." Yahiko menatap sayu seolah gadis itu ada didepannya.

"Dimana kau?" Yahiko bangun dan berjalan menuju pintu yang tak tertutup. "Kutanya dimana kau?!" Yahiko meraih sebuah patung kucing diatas lemari kecil disamping pintu.

Kini dihadapan Yahiko ada seorang gadis yang sedang terduduk dengan tangan memegang hp yang ditempelkan ditelinganya.

" _Hime_." Panggil Yahiko.

Tubuh Hinata menegang mendengar panggilan Yahiko, tubuhnya bergerak menandakan jika Hinata akan menoleh. Tapi secepatnya Yahiko memukul tengkuk Hinata dengan patung yang dipegangnya tadi. Hinata pun terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Maaf _hime_ ini demi kebaikan bersama." Yahiko memutuskan sambungan telponnya lalu berjongkok dan mengangkat Hinata itu menuju ranjang yang tadi ditempatinya.

Setelah meletakkan Hinata, Yahiko meraih tasnya dan ketika dibuka ternyata isinya ada beberapa tali, diambilnya tali - tali itu lalu mulai menggunakannya pada tubuh Hinata. Setelah selesai Yahiko mengecup kening Hinata lalu meninggalkan Hinata sendirian dengan tangan dan kaki terikat.

Yahiko berjalan menuju meja tempat Hinata tadi terduduk, diraihkan hp milik Hinata yang tergeletak. Ternyata hp Hinata dikunci dengan sandi, Yahiko mencoba memasukkan angka yang sama dengan kode pintu apartement dan ternyata gagal. Akhirnya Yahiko memilih memasukkan hp Hinata kedalam salah satu saku celananya dan menunggu Hinata sadar.

Selama Hinata tak sadarkan diri, Yahiko hanya duduk dengan menonton tv, sekitar 10 menit kemudian Yahiko mulai merasa bosan dan memilih pergi mandi. Setelah mandi ternyata Hinata telas sadar dan wajahnya sudah hampir penuh dengan air mata. Untungnya Yahiko sempat mengikat mulut Hinata dengan kai, jadi dia tidaklah bisa berteriak.

" _Konichiwa Hime._ " Yahiko duduk didekat Hinata. "Jangan banyak bergerak, tanganmu mulai memerah." Yahiko menggerakan tangannya menuju wajah Hinata tapi Hinata memilih mengalihkan wajahnya disusul air mata yang kembali turun dengan deras. "Baiklah, aku akan siapkan makan malam." Yahiko melangkah keluar sedangkan Hinata kembali melanjutkan tangisnya.

Dengan wajah yang mungkin bersalah dan bersedih, Yahiko berjalan menuju dapur dan mulai menyiapkan bahan - bahan untuk makan malam berdua. Baru Yahiko meraih sebuah pisau, hp yang ada disakunya bergetar. Yahiko meletakkan kembali pisau tadi, dan tanpa melihat lagi Yahiko langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengangkat telpon masuk itu.

"Halo!"

"Kenapa yang mengangkat telpon ini pria, mana Hinata?"

Terkejut dengan pertanyaan orang yang menelpon, Yahiko memutuskan melihat ponselnya dan ternyata itu memang ponsel Hinata sedangkan ponselnya tergeletak diatas meja.

"Sialan!" Yahiko dengan segera memutuskan sambungan telponnya.

Belum hilang rasa terkejut Yahiko dengan telpon tadi, Yahiko kini mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka keras.

"Keluar kau sialan!"

"Naruto?" Gumam Yahiko setelah mendengar suara teriakkan itu.

Yahiko berjalan menuju pintu masuk ternyata memang Naruto yang datang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Tanya Yahiko dengan ekspresi terkejutnya menatap Naruto.

Tanpa menjawab Naruto langsung berjalan masuk, Yahiko tak tinggal diam. Yahiko menahan Naruto, tapi ternyata tenaga Naruto lebih kuat dibanding Yahiko, lihat saja Yahiko kini jatuh terduduk akibat dorongan dari Naruto. Sebenarnya Yahiko tidak hanya terjatuh tapi juga terbentur dan benturan itu cukup membuat matanya sedikit berkunang - kunang.

Butuh waktu untuk Yahiko mengembalikan kesadaran penuhnya, begitu sadar Naruto sudah ada didepan pintu kamar Hinata. Dengan segera Yahiko bangkit walau dengan sedikit terhuyung tapi Yahiko terus berjalan kearah Naruto. Saat Yahiko tiba didepan pintu terlihat Hinata menyadari kehadiran Yahiko, Hinata bersuara dengan gelisah dan meronta - ronta seolah memberitahu pada Naruto.

Yahiko tersenyum melihat Naruto yang tak mengerti dan malah terdiam, Yahiko melangkah pelan tapi secepatnya. Dan dengan segera Yahiko mengarahkan tangannya menuju surai mencolok milik Naruto lalu menariknya dan mengarahkannya kesisi lemari, beberapa kali Yahiko membenturkan kepala Naruto hingga cairan merah kental mengalir dari tengh dahi Naruto, tapi itu saja belum cukup Yahiko masih terus membenturkan kepala Naruto. Mungkin karena kelelahan Naruto tak bisa menahan dorongan Yahiko. Hingga terasa oleh Yahiko jika Naruto sudah tak bertenaga lagi barulah dilepaskannya Naruto dan dibiarkannya jatuh kelantai.

Dilihatnya Hinata hanya bisa menangis tanpa membantu apa pun. Bukan tidak mau tapi tidak bisa. Yahiko berjalan mendekati Hinata, Hinata pun memberontak walau tahu itu sia - sia. Tapi tiba - tiba Yahiki kehilangan keseimbangannya karena sebelah kakinya tertahan sesuatu. Untungnya Yahiko tak sampai terjatuh karena sempat menahan tubuhnya pada sisi ranjang. Hinata menatap terkejut Yahiko yang tiba - tiba hampir terjatuh.

Yahiko menoleh ternyata itu adalah perbuatan Naruto, Yahiko berdecih lalu sebelah kakinya yang bebas diarahkan Yahiko untuk menendang Naruto agar Naruto melepaskan sebelah kakinya yang sedang dipegang Naruto. Tapi bukannya melepaskan, Naruto malah menangkap kaki Yahiko yang tadi menendangnya dan menarik kedua kaki Yahiko hingga kepala belakang Yahiko terbentur lantai dan tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

 **»» END ««**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pojok Rozzeana ::_

 _Ini chapter duanya. Abaikan tanda_ _ **END**_ _disetiap akhir chapter, perhatikan tanda diketerangan ff. Kalau keterangan ff udah_ _ **complete**_ _berarti udah selesai, kalau belum berarti ada lanjutannya lagi nanti._

 _Makasih udah mau baca ff hasil pemikiran gajelas Chaa haha..._

 _Ketemu di chapter selanjutnya, see you..._

Salam

...

Rozzeana


	3. Naruto

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo bertebaran, no EYD, mainstream, alur yang berantakan, cerita pemula.**

 **By : Rozzeana**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dia menggila lagi, yang lain mungkin tidaklah sadar tapi aku tahu matanya selalu tertuju kearah gadis itu. Ya memang tidak semua salahnya, gadis itu juga ambil andil dalam kegilaannya. Jika saja gadis itu tidak selalu melaporkan kegiatannya pada Instagram dia mungkin tidak akan segila ini. Berkali - kali ku katakan pada gadis itu untuk berhenti mengabadikan kegiatannya di Instagram tapi tak didengarnya. Jika bicara pada orang itu pasti hanya akan berujung pada naiknya emosiku. Kadang aku lelah mengawasinya, jika bukan karena sepupuku yang meminta tolong tak akan mau aku berpusing - pusing mengurus orang setengah waras ini!_

...

Sebuah mobil sport berhenti tepat didepan Naruto yang sedang berdiri bersandar pada tiang listrik.

"Masuklah!" Titah orang yang mengemudikan mobil hanya dengan membuka jendela mobil.

Naruto tanpa berkata apa pun langsung naik mobil ke bangku penumpang disamping pengemudi. Dan setelah Naruto menutup pintu mobilnya, pria itu langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan normal.

"Sedang apa kau disana?" Tanya pria itu membuka topik obrolan.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu!" Jawab Naruto ketus.

"Aku hanya mengunjungi teman." Jawab pria itu santai.

"Teman? Hinata maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kenapa pertanyaanmu seperti itu? Seolah - olah, aku mengatakan sebuah kebohongan. Hinata kan juga temanku, Naruto. Jadi, aku tidak bohong kan?" Terang pria itu.

"Tsk! Teman? Sejak kapan kau berteman dengan Hinata, Yahiko?! Kau dan Hinata bahkan tak pernah saling sapa jika berpapasan." Naruto tersenyum remeh.

"Ada apa? Apa kau cemburu mendengar aku telah berteman dengan Hinata?" Tanya Yahiko dengan nada curiga.

"Untuk apa aku cemburu?" Naruto kembali berwajah datar. "Hentikan mobilnya, aku sampai sini saja." Ujar Naruto dan diikuti Yahiko yang menghentikan mobilnya.

"Jika memang kita berteman, jangan dekati Hinata."

Naruto yang baru menurunkan satu kakinya terdiam sesaat begitu mendengar ucapan Yahiko.

"Kau mengancamku?" Tanya Naruto dengan seringai meremehkan.

"Ya." Jawab Yahiko singkat.

"Sejak kapan ancamanmu berpengaruh padaku?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Yahiko, Naruto langsung meninggalkan mobil Yahiko dan berjalan menjauh. Sembari berjalan Naruto tetlihat sedang mengetik sebuah pesan dihpnya. Naruto terus berjalan menuju sebuah kafe yang cukup ramai, Naruto memilih bangku yang sedikit dibelakang dan terpojok. Baru saja Naruto duduk, hpnya yang juga baru diletakan diatas meja bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk.

 _ **'Siapa kau?! Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu!? Jika kau bicara macam - macam lagi aku akan memblokir akunmu!'**_

Naruto menggaruk kasar kepala belakangnya, "Susah sekali memperingatkannya!"

 _ **'Bagus! Blokir saja, sekalian dengan semua akun pria didaftar yang kau ikuti.'**_

Naruto meletakkan kembali hpnya diatas meja dengan sedikit kasar. Aura kesal menguar dari tubuh Naruto, bahkan saat seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan Naruto, pelayan itu meletakkan pesanan dengan tangan sedikit gemetar dan menunjukkan senyum takut.

Setelah menghabiskan tiga gelas minuman yang berbeda, Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang, selain karena kafe yang sudah ingin tutup Naruto pun sudah mulai bosan duduk disana. Tapi karena dirinya sedang tak membawa kendaraan sendiri, dengan rasa malas dia berjalan menuju halte. Catatan Naruto dihalte bukan untuk menunggu bus tapi menunggu taxi, karena bus terakhir sudah lewat beberapa menit yang lalu. Bukan hal yang mudah menunggu taxi diwaktu yang hampir menunjukkan waktu tengah malam itu, entah berapa lama Naruto menunggu.

oOo

Pagi ini karena Naruto terlambat datang kekelas dia mendapat hukuman yang membuatnya tak bisa pergi kekantin bersama dengan teman - temannya. Berjalan sendirian dikampus sangat menguji kesabaran Naruto, kenapa? Tentu saja karena hampir semua mata gadis yang dilewatinya menatap kearah Naruto dan itu sangat - sangat tak membuat Naruto nyaman.

Sesampainya dikantin, semua mata tertuju pada satu titik yaitu Naruto. Jika saja bukan area kampus dan bukan para gadis mungkin satu persatu sudah ditariknya berkelahi. Naruto begitu lega saat melihat salah seorang yang dikenalnya melambaikan tangannya. Naruto hanya berjalan berfokus pada tempat temannya, tapi saat sudah dekat Naruto barulah sadar jika dia akan melewati gadis itu, ya gadis yang membuatnya setengah frustasi untuk beberapa waktu ini, gadis itu bernama Hinata, hampir semua penghuni kampusnya mengenalnya walau mereka berbeda Fakultas dengan Hinata.

Sadar atau tidak Naruto terdiam sesaat ketika berada didepan Hinata dan sengaja atau tidak Naruto dan Hinata kini sedang beradu tatap, hanya beberapa saat karena Naruto kembali tersadar akibat suara jeritan beberapa gadis dikantin . Baru kali ini setelah sekian tahun menjadi penghuni kampus, Naruto merasa bersyukur bisa mendengar jeritan gadis - gadis itu. Setelah sadar Naruto kembali berjalan menuju tempat teman - temannya.

"Hinata!"

Naruto berbalik mendengar teriakan yang didahului dengan suara jatuh. Ternyata Hinata sudah berbaring dilantai tak sadarkan diri. Dengan sigap, Naruto langsung menghampiri Hinata yang mulai dikerumuni orang.

"Ayo bawa keruang kesehatan." Ujar Naruto pada teman Hinata yang terlihat panik.

Teman Hinata langsung merapikan barang - barang miliknya dan milik Hinata, sedangkan Naruto langsung mengangkat Hinata dan berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju ruang kesehatan. Sesampainya diruang kesehatan, ternyata dokter jaga sedang tidak ada ditempat.

"Temani dia dulu, aku akan membeli minuman." Ujar Naruto setelah meletakkan Hinata diatas tempat tidur.

"Bisa tolong bayarkan makanan kami dikantin tadi?" Teman Hinata yang diketahui bernama Sakura itu berkata dengan nada tak enak.

"Makan bisa bayar tidak." Sindir Naruto.

"Hey, aku bukan tidak bisa bayar, tapi Hinata tidak tahu jika Hinata akan pingsan, jika tahu pasti aku aka-"

"Itu alasan terkonyol yang pernah kudengar." Naruto langsung berjalan menuju pintu.

"Uangnya?" Sakura mengangkat dompetnya.

"Sudahlah sekalian saja."

Naruto bergegas berjalan menuju kantin, sebenarnya jika hanya untuk membeli minum ada mesin minuman dilorong didekat ruang kesehatan. Tapi ya Naruto memang agak susah berkata tidak pada orang yang meminta tolong apalagi jika itu adalah orang yang dikenalnya atau seorang perempuan.

Setelah urusannya dikantin selesai, Naruto berjalan kembali menuju ruang kesehatan. Untunglah penjaga kantin mengerti dengan kejadian itu jadi Naruto tak dimarahi karena memang dia tidak tahu jika dua gadis itu belum membayar. Dengan membawa tiga kaleng minuman, Naruto berjalan secepat mungkin.

Tanda pengenal ruangan bertuliskan ruang kesehatan tlah terlihat, tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Naruto tiba didepan pintu. Tapi tiba - tiba pintu terbuka dan keluarlah gadis yang tadi dibawanya.

"Kau-" Naruto terdiam menyadari tatapan sinis Hinata.

"Berhenti mengikutiku, Stalker!" Omel Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Tak usah berkelit lagi, Namikaze!" Sinis Hinata.

"Haha.. Kau bodoh! Aku mengikutimu untuk menjagamu bukan untuk menjadi penguntitmu!" Balas Naruto tak kalah sinis. "Sekarang terserah kau, aku sudah memperingatkanmu, bukan satu atau dua kali tapi kau tak mendengarnya. Kini hanya tinggal tunggu kapan kau akan-"

"Hinata?" Panggil Sakura dari belakang Hinata.

"Harus kau tahu aku tidak sendiri saat memgambil foto itu." Bisik Naruto saat berdiri disamping Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Naruto menyerahkan minuman yang tadi dibawanya pada Sakura sebelum dirinya benar - benar pergi. Naruto berjalan dengan wajah kesal yang sangat ketara. Beberapa kali dia mengumpat pelan. Naruto terlaku fokus pada rasa kesalnya hingga tak sadar jika ada orang yang berjalan kearahnya dengan wajah yang tak kalah kesal. Naruto baru sadar saat orang itu menarik tangan Naruto menjauh dari keramaian. Begitu tiba dilorong sepi, orang itu mendorong Naruto kearah dinding lalu menarik kerah baju Naruto.

"Katakan padaku, sejauh mana kau berhubungan dengan Hinata?" Orang itu menatap marah Naruto.

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu? Itu bukan urusanmu, Yahiko!" Naruto menepis tangan pria yang ternyata adalah Yahiko.

"Naruto!" Naruto menatap tajam Yahiko karena telah meneriakinya. "Jika kau menganggapku sebagai temanmu ja-"

"Teman? Apa saat pertandingan basket hari itu terpikir olehmu jika kita adalah teman?" Naruto menatap remeh Yahiko.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban atau respon Yahiko, Naruto yang memang sedang kesal memilih langsung meninggalkan Yahiko.

...

 _Dua orang itu sangat bodoh! Sudah bagus aku mau membantu mereka. Arghh! Aku sangat kesal. Jika saja aku bisa bersikap tak peduli pada mereka._

oOo

Naruto kini kembali berada disudut belakang sebuah kafe yang sedang diramaikan oleh sebuah band. Mereka yang datang ke kafe terlihat ikut terbawa suasana yang diciptakan oleh nyanyian dari band itu, tapi tidak dengan Naruto yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Pergilah ke sebuah pertandingan bawah tanah jika kesal." Ujar seseorang yang baru duduk disebelah Naruto.

" _Urusai_ _teme!_ " Omel Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Tanya pria itu. "Yahiko kah?"

"Makhluk setengah waras itu benar - benar susah dikendalikan." Cerita Naruto.

"Memangnya dia sudah mendapatkan target baru?" Tanya pria itu.

"Kau tidak sadar, Sasuke? Dia sangat terang - terangan menargetkan Hinata!"

"Hinata? Hinata teman Ino?" Naruto mengangguk. "Lalu?"

"Sialnya gadis itu malah menyangka akulah yang menjadi penguntitnya."

"Haha. Ya wajahmu memang lebih cocok." Ujar Sasuke seraya mengetikkan sebuah pesan dihpnya.

"Sialan!" Omel Naruto tapi dengan senyum diwajahnya.

Aura yang dikeluarkan Naruto agak ringan terasa kini. Berterima kasihlah pada Sasuke yang berhasil mencairkan ketegangan Naruto dan meluruskan urat - urat Naruto yang terlihat mengeras.

"Tapi bukankah bahaya jika Yahiko menaruh curiga padamu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Mau bagaimana lagi! Instagramku sudah diblokir oleh gadis itu dan ak-"

"Dia punya nama Naruto." Sasuke mengingatkan Naruto.

"Nama disebutkan hanya saat orang itu mendapatkan peran dihidupku, jika orang itu bodoh seperti dia tidak akan mendapatkan peran apa pun."

"Walau aku tak mengerti tapi terserah kaulah."

Saat Sasuke dan Naruto sedang membicarakan Hinata dan Yahiko, hp Naruto yang diletakkan diatas meja bergetar.

 _ **'Maaf aku salah sudah menuduhmu. Aku sudah tahu siapa penguntitku. Apa kau masih mau menolongku? Aku benar - benar takut.'**_

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Gadis itu mengirimkanku pesan, tapi aku tak paham maksudnya." Sasuke mengambil hp Naruto dan membaca pesan yang sedang dibaca Naruto.

"Dia sedang minta tolong padamu, bodoh!" Sasuke mengembalikan hp Naruto.

"Untuk?" Tanya Naruto.

"Entah, tanya saja pada Hinata." Jawab Sasuke santai.

 _ **'Kau mau aku menolong apa?'**_

Naruto terus menatap hpnya berharap ada balasan dari Hinata, namun tak kunjung datang. 10 menit sudah berlalu, Naruto benar - benar khawatir sekarang.

"Apa mungkin Yahiko melakukan sesuatu?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke yang diajak bicaranya malah menatap layar hpnya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Mungkin benar Yahiko melakukan sesuatu. Baca ini." Sasuke memberikan hpnya yang menunjukkan sebuah chat.

 _ **'Mungkin Yahiko tahu kode apartemen Hinata. Waktu itu Yahiko pernah mengantar Hinata ke apartementnya.'**_

"Kau kenal dengan Sakura?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bodoh! Bukan waktunya untuk membahas itu! Kau mengerti maksud ucapan Sakura kan?" Omel Sasuke.

"Jika Yahiko tahu kode apartementnya mem- Astaga! Dia bebas masuk!" Barulah Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir.

"Kau tahu dimana apartement Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tahu, tapi tidak tahu yang mana." Jawab Naruto.

"Pergilah, aku akan tanyakan pada Sakura. Nanti ku kirimkan padamu."

Tanpa berkata lagi, Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan kafe, sedangkan Sasuke kembali mengetikkan sebuah pesan di hpnya.

Untunglah kafe tadi jaraknya tak begitu jauh dari apartement Hinata, hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit dan kini Naruto telah tiba di lobby apartement. Setelah mengecek pesan di hpnya yang berasal dari Sasuke, Naruto langsung menuju lift menekan tombol dan menunggu. Tapi sialnya kedua lift sedang ada dilantai teratas, Naruto mulai tak sabar dengan berlari Naruto memilih menggunakan tangga darurat. Berlari menaiki tangga hingga kelantai 5 dengan membawa ransel yang lumayan, cukup membuat nafas Naruto menjadi tak beraturan walau belum parah.

Kini Naruto berjongkok didepan sebuah pintu, Naruto terlihat mengeluarkan sebuah laptop dengan kabel yang entah apa tapi cukup panjang guna menghubungkan laptop dan keamanan pintu apartement Hinata. Dilihat saja sudah jelas, Naruto sedang berusaha membobol keamanan pintu apartement Hinata, pesan dari Sasuke hanya memberikan lokasi apartement Hinata tanpa memberi tahu kodenya, karena katanya Sakura tidak tahu kodenya.

Naruto mulai sibuk dengan laptopnya tidak sampai 5 menit terlihat dengan jelas tulisan berwarna hijau dilaptopnya yang berarti Naruto sudah berhasil membuka pintu itu. Naruto merapikan asal laptop dan kabel tadi lalu bergegas masuk kedalam.

"Keluar kau sialan!" Teriak Naruto seraya melepaskan sepatunya.

Naruto mendengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam. Sangat jelas itu bukan langkah kaki seorang gadis, dan benar saja pria bersurai orange yang mirip dirinya muncul.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Tanya Yahiko dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Tanpa menjawab Naruto langsung berjalan masuk, Yahiko tak tinggal diam. Yahiko menahan Naruto, mereka berdua pun terlibat perkelahian saling dorong tapi ternyata tenaga Naruto lebih kuat dibanding Yahiko, lihat saja Yahiko kini jatuh terduduk akibat dorongan dari Naruto.

Setelah berhasil masuk, Naruto langsung menuju kamar Hinata yang pintunya tak tertutup. Mata Hinata terlihat menunjukkan rasa syukur saat melihat Naruto. Jika Hinata bersyukur melihat Naruto, Naruto malah prihatin melihat Hinata. Bagaimana tidak, tangan dan kakinya diikat, mungkin karena terus meronta pergelangan tangan dan kakinya terlihat memerah, wajah Hinata juga terlihat kacau, matanya bengkak dan ada jejak air mata diwajahnya.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Naruto sampai pada tubuh Hinata, Hinata tiba - tiba bersuara dan meronta seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Naruto hanya menatap bingung, dan dengan polosnya Naruto malah terdiam memperhatikan Hinata dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Hingga akhirnya Naruto merasa ada yang menarik rambutnya dari belakang, saking kuatnya tarikan itu Naruto sampai ikut tertarik dan ternyata kepala Naruto diarahkan pada sisi lemari.

Nyeri terasa di dahi Naruto karena kepalanya dibenturkan ke sisi lemari. Pandangannya berkunang - kunang tapi dirinya masih sadar. Ditarik lagi surai Naruto dan dibenturkannya lagi. Bukan tidak ingin melawan, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas tak berdaya.

...

 _Ah, tubuhku sangat tak bertenaga, dimana ini? Ini terlalu gelap! Apa yang tadi sedang kulakukan? Sakit sekali dahiku. Siapa yang sedang terisak? Kaa-chan kah? Bukan, suara Kaa-chan tak seperti itu. Lagipula Kaa-chan sudah di surga, bodoh! Apa - apaan pemikiranmu itu._

...

Untuk beberapa saat Naruto lupa akan keadaan dirinya, dia bertanya pada dirinya, mungkin itu yang dikatakan tak sadarkan diri. Untuk sesaat tadi pandangan Naruto menghitam, begitu Naruto telah mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang basah didahinya dan berbau anyir, Naruto juga baru tahu jika dirinya kini tergeletak dilantai. Dicarinya Yahiko dan ternyata Yahiko sedang menatap Hinata, Naruto mengumpulkan kekuatan yang setidaknya cukup untuk menahan Yahiko agar tak mendekat kearah Hinata.

Naruto berhasil menggerakan tubuhnya hingga berubah posisi menjadi telungkup. Di arahkannya salah satu tangannya untuk meraih kaki Yahiko. Yahiko yang tak sadar jika Naruto telah kembali bergerak, tetap melangka mendekati Hinata yang meronta - ronta. Naruto berhasil menggapai salah satu kaki Yahiko yang akan dilangkahkan oleh Yahiko, tertahannya sebelah kakinya membuat Yahiko hampir kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Tapi itu hanya sebatas hampir karena nyatanya Yahiko berhasil menahan tubuhnya dengan bepegang pada sisi ranjang.

Yahiko menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Naruto yang sedang memegang kakinya. Naruto dapat mendengar Yahiko berdecih saat melihat dirinya lalu dengan satu kaki yang masih bebas Yahiko mulai menendang wajah Naruto, agar kakinya yang sedang dipegang dilepaskan oleh Naruto. Jengah menerima rasa sakit, Naruto menangkap kaki Yahiko yang hampir kembali mendarat diwajahnya. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada Naruto menarik kedua kaki Yahiko, hingga akhirnya Yahiko terjatuh dan kepalanya terbentur lantai dengan cukup keras hingga tak sadarkan dirinya.

Melihat Yahiko yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, Naruto berusaha bangkit dengan berpegangan pada ranjang lalu berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang terus meneteskan air matanya. Dengan menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya yang membuat kesadarannya perlahan menurun, Naruto berusaha membuka ikatan tangan Hinata dengan sisa - sisa tenaga.

...

 _Sial! Tubuhku mulai mati rasa, pandanganku mulai menggelap lagi. Ayolah tetaplah sadar Naruto, selamatkan dulu Hinata. Jangan jadi pria payah._

...

Kedua tangan Hinata sudah bebas, Naruto kini berusaha membuka ikatan di mulut Hinata tapi belum lepas semua ikatan Hinata, tubuh Naruto mulai terjatuh terduduk disebelah Hinata. Hinata yang terkejut mencoba bergegas melepaskan ikatan dikakinya.

...

 _Tahan Naruto, berdirilah. Kau lemah jika sampai tak sadarkan diri sebelum Hinata terbebas. Sial pandangan mataku semakin gelap, tubuh Hinata disebelahku tapi suaranya jauh sekali. Sepertinya ini batas tubuhku. Terserahlah, payah atau apapun. Maaf Hinata, tubuhku benar - benar tidak bisa diajak kerja sama. Jika sudah selesai larilah Hinata, selamatkan dirimu._

...

"Naruto!"

Hinata berteriak saat Naruto tergeletak dilantai, Hinata kembali menangis karena belum bisa melepaskan ikatan kakinya. Ikatannya memang cukup kencang ditambah tenaga Hinata sudah habis karena menangis sedari tadi.

Naruto masih bisa mendengar isakan Hinata yang terus memanggil namanya. Pandangannya pun belum menghitam sepenuhnya. Naruto masih bisa melihat saat Hinata berhasil melepas salah satu ikatan kakinya. Naruto tersenyum, pandangannya bertambah gelap sudah hampir menghitam sempurna tapi tiba - tiba dari sisa kesadarannya Naruto mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan keras.

...

 _Sial! Siapa yang datang? Semoga kau selamat Hinata. Cepatlah buka ikatan tali dikakimu dan larilah jika itu bahaya._

 _..._

"Hinata? Kau tak apa?"

"Naruto!"

"Yahiko tak sadarkan diri."

.

"Naruto! Hiks!"

"Tenanglah, Naruto akan baik - baik saja."

.

"Detak jantungnya stabil."

.

Dengan kesadaran yang terputus - putus hanya beberapa percakapan yang terdengar oleh Naruto. Tapi dalam kesadaran yang putus - putus Naruto sempat melihat Sakura dan Sasuke lah yang datang dan membantu Hinata serta dirinya.

oOo

"-to?"

"Naruto?!"

" _Dobe_?"

Naruto mulai membuka matanya perlahan, dia mengedipkan beberapa kali matanya hingga akhirnya pandangannya kembali sempurna. Naruto melihat sekelilingnya, berusaha mengingat - ingat apa yang terjadi. Bukan amnesia tapi hanya sedikit linglung.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Sai.

"Ah, apa tidak ada bidadari yang bisa kulihat saat pertama kali aku membuka mata." Naruto menutup matanya dengan lengan kanannya.

"Kau baru sadar setelah tiga hari, dan yang keluar dari mulutmu adalah kalimat itu?" Omel Sasuke.

"Haha. Eh tunggu." Naruto menatap Sasuke. "Tiga hari kau bilang?"

"Ya, sebenarnya kau sudah sadar kemarin, tapi kata dokter kau masih butuh istirahat jadi kau dibius." Jawab Sai.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tengkorak dahimu retak dan kau mengalami gegar otak ringan." Terang Sai.

"Itu tidak parahkan?" Tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Jika kau sudah membuka mata berarti tidak." Jawab seorang pria bersurai merah dengan poni yang menutupi matanya.

"Nagato? Kenap- hey, bagaimana dengan Yahiko?" Tanya Naruto pada Nagato.

"Dia sudah dipulangkan ke Hokaido." Jawab Nagato. "Keluarganya akhirnya mau mengambil ketegasan, berterima kasihlah pada kakakmu ini."

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi kakakku?" Tanpa sengaja Naruto melihat Ino yang berdiri dibelakang Sai. "Hinata?"

"Dia baik - baik saja." Jawab Sasuke.

"Naruto, aku benar - benar berterima kasih karena kau sudah mau menolong Hinata. Tapi jika boleh aku ingin meminta tolong padamu?" Tanya Ino.

"Jika bisa akan kubantu. Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Saat dia datang, katakanlah jika kau baik - baik saja. Dia sangat khawatir padamu." Jawab Ino.

"Dia? Dia siapa?" Tanya Naruto.

Belum pertanyaan Naruto terjawab, pintu ruang rawat Naruto terbuka dan masuk dua gadis berbeda. Gadis bersurai indigo berdiri terdiam didepan pintu, sementara gadis bersurai pink langsung menghampiri ranjang Naruto.

"Hey apa kau sudah lelah tidur?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada meledek.

"Tidak pernah ada kata lelah untuk tidur dalam kamusku." Pandangan Naruto beralih pada Hinata yang masih berdiri.

Hinata menatap kearah Naruto, perlahan mata Hinata mulai terlihat berkaca - kaca. Naruto yang melihatnya secara mendadak bangun untuk duduk, tapi karena selama tiga hari Naruto hanya tertidur bangun mendadak seperti itu membuat pandangan Naruto berputar - putar.

"Ahh!" Naruto memegang kepalanya lalu kembali berbaring dengan menutup matanya.

"Naruto!" Semua yang ada disana tak terkecuali Hinata langsung menghampiri ranjang Naruto dengan wajah panik.

"Apa yang terasa?"

"Tak apa?"

"Apa yang sakit?"

"Kau tidak sedang bercandakan?"

"Ini tidak lucu, _dobe_!"

Urat - urat Naruto bagaikan terkumpul dikepala saat mendengar pertanyaan teman - temannya.

"Kompres dia dengan air dingin!"

"Jangan! Nanti perbannya basah!"

"Panggil Dokter! Dokter! Suster! Naruto akan mati!"

"Bodoh!"

Entah siapa yang bicara terakhir itu, ucapannya sudah memancing darah Naruto untuk ikut berkumpul dikepalanya.

"Diamlah! Kepalaku hanya pusing, mataku berputar. Tenanglah sedikit!" Omel Naruto dan itu berhasil menghentikan mereka.

Setelah mengomel Naruto mendengar suara terisak yang terasa tak asing baginya. Lalu tiba - tiba Naruto merasa beberapa tetes air jatuh ditangan kirinya. Naruto menghela nafas menormalkan emosinya.

"Aku tahu dia yang dimaksud itu siapa?" Naruto memijat pelipisnya tanpa membuka matanya. "Aku hanya sedikit pusing, ini wajar karena aku terus dalam posisi tertidur dalam tiga hari. Jangankan tiga hari, setengah hari pun akan seperti ini jika bangunnya mendadak. Jika perlahan tidak akan seperti ini, kau tidak perlu menangis."

"Menangis? Siapa yang menangis?"

Naruto terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu, Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, kembali memejamkan matanya saat matanya masih terasa berputar. Diulang beberapa kali, hingga pandangannya kembali normal.

"Siapa yang menangis?" Tanya Sai.

Naruto menoleh kearah Sai yang berdiri tepat disebelah kirinya dengan tangan memegang handuk basah, lalu beralih kearah Hinata yang berdiri disebelah Sai yang terisak ah bukan lebih tepatnya sepertinya Hinata sedang flu.

"Sial!" Umpat Naruto.

"Haha. Kau berharap Hinata menangis melihatmu seperti tadi?" Ledek Sasuke.

"Tidak bodoh!" Naruto kembali menutup matanya dengan lengannya.

"Tidak salahkah?" Sakura ikut meledek Naruto.

"Aahh! _Urusai_! Dokter! Suster! Tolong usir mereka! Security!" Teriak Naruto disusul tawa dari teman - temannya.

oOo

Dua hari setelah sadar Naruto sudah langsung diizinkan pulang dari rumah sakit. Setelah kejadian itu, Hinata tak pernah kembali ke apartementnya, hampir semua barang - barang penting sudah dibawanya ke tempat Sakura. Hinata hanya menginap disana selama belum menemukan tempat baru, sebenarnya Sakura tak akan menolak jika Hinata ingin menjadi roomatenya, tapi Hinata tak mau merepotkan.

Hinata mencari tempat tinggal baru untuk dirinya ditemani Sakura dan Ino, mereka jadi lebih protektif pada Hinata setelah kejadian Yahiko. Naruto baru bisa kembali kuliah seperti biasanya satu hari paska keluar dari rumah sakit. Kembalinya Naruto tak membawa tangan kosong, Naruto juga membawa kabar jika kamar apartement disebelahnya kosong. Tak membuang waktu, besoknya Hinata langsung mendatangi pemilik apartement dan akhirnya hari ini sesuai perjanjian Hinata sudah bisa mengisinya.

"Ah! Untunglah barang - barangnya telah selesai dipindahkan sebelum hujan." Ujar Ino.

Ya, langit memang kini sudah menggelap padahal waktu masih menunjukkan siang menjelang sore, tapi langit sudah seperti malam hari.

"Wah! Sepertinya akan terjadi badai." Ujar Hinata seraya melihat keluar jendela. "Jika memang badai, kalian menginap disini ya."

"Aku tidak akan menolak." Jawab Sai dengan seringai jahilnya.

"Ya, Sai dan Sasuke menginap dikamar Naruto." Ujar Hinata.

"Siapa yang akan membukakan pintu untuk mereka." Tolak Naruto yang sedang duduk dibangku.

"Kau tega sekali Naruto-kun." Sai menatap Naruto memelas.

"Hey Ino! Urus kekasihmu! Dia menjijikan!" Sai melempar bantal kecil ditangannya yang dijawab tawa oleh semuanya termasuk Naruto.

Sementara itu di Hokaido, Nagato terlihat baru saja turun dari mobilnya disebuah mobil. Nagato menghampiri keramaian yang ada dirumah tersebut dengan wajah khawatir.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Nagato pada seorang pria bersetelan hitam.

"Yahiko- _sama_ berhasil kabur dari ruangannya. Tidak ada satu pun yang menyadarinya." Jawab pria itu dengan takut - takut.

"Tidak ada yang tahu atau ada yang membantunya! Cari lagi! Gunakan cctv rumah ini!" Bentak Nagato. "Semoga saja dia tidak pergi ke tempat Naruto." Gumam Nagato.

Disebuah sudut jalan yang sedikit gelap, terlihat sesosok pria berdiri bersandar pada tiang listrik. Hujan mulai turun secara perlahan. Kota mulai basah tak terkecuali pria itu yang hanya memakai sebuah topi sebagai pelindung kepala.

"Tak peduli dimana pun, kau akan tetap kutemukan karena kau adalah milikku _hime_." Pria yang terlihat tak asing itu terlihat menyeringai. "Kau hanya akan menjadi milikku, siapa pun tidak akan ada yang bisa memilikimu! Termasuk dia! Haha... Haha!"

Langit menyala diiringi suara yang sangat keras, kejadian itu terdengar lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras. Saking kerasnya suara yang dihasilkan oleh petir, tanah sampai seperti bergetar dan listrik tiba - tiba padam.

"Kyaa!" Jerit Ino, Hinata dan Sakura bersamaan saat listrik tiba - tiba padam.

"Kalian ini terlalu berisik, hingga listrik di apartement ini padam." Ejek Naruto.

Tiba - tiba sebuah boneka melayang dan mendarat tepat dikening Sasuke yang kebetulan duduk didekat Naruto.

"Hey! Siapa yang melempar!? Ini sakit!" Omel Sasuke.

"Maaf Sasuke, itu untuk Naruto. Ini terlalu gelap, tapi itu hanya boneka jangan berlebihan." Entah ingin minta maaf atau meledek hingga Ino bicara demikian.

"Jika terkena badannya memang tak sakit, tapi hidungnya keras Ino!"

Akhirnya listrik kembali menyala, kamar Hinata kembali bercahaya.

"Hey lihat ada asap!" Tunjuk Sai pada pintu balkon.

Beramai - ramai, Naruto dan lainnya berjalan keluar balkon. Dari balkon terlihatlah keramaian diseberang jalan ditambah tiang listrik yang mulai mengeluarkan api. Tak lama terdengar sirine mobil dan mobil pemadam kebakaran datang bersama mobil ambulans.

"Apa ada korban hingga ada ambulan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Mungkin untuk berjaga - jaga." Jawab Hinata.

"Sudahlah, ini sudah sore. Selagi listrik menyala aku ingin mandi dulu." Ujar Naruto lalu kembali masuk kedalam apartement Hinata.

"Tapi jika tiang listrik terbakar, harusnya listrik padamkan?" Tanya Sai.

"Listrik alternatif Sai!" Jawab Naruto dari dalam.

oOo

Keesokkan hari kemudian, Sakura terlihat berlari menuju kantin dengan sebuah koran ditangannya. Sakura menghampiri teman - temannya yang sudah ada dikantin terlebih dahulu.

"Hey, berita kemarin sudah ada dikoran." Sakura menunjukkan koran yang dibawanya.

"Aku cukup terkejut dia kembali kesini." Sahut Ino.

"Berarti sudah jelas bukan aku yang menolong Hinata dan menjadi pahlawan disini tapi petir." Ujar Naruto.

"Petir?" Hinata menatap bingung Naruto.

"Jika bukan karena petir semalam, dia mungkin sudah ada disebelahmu malam ini." Jawab Naruto yang disusul ekspresi terkejut dan takut dari Hinata.

"Lupakan, ayo masuk kelas Hinata." Ajak Sakura dan Hinata hanya mengikuti.

Ino ikut berdiri setelah Sakura dan Hinata sudah jauh. Tapi Ino berhenti didepan Naruto yang baru bangun untuk berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Ada apa?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Ino malah melayangkan tendangannya tepat di kaki Naruto, dan yang ditendang hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Apa maksudmu!?" Tanya Naruto.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu lagi Kuning!" Bentak Ino lalu pergi.

"Kau juga Kuning, Pirang!" Omel Naruto balik.

Dan berdebatan saling ejek antara Naruto dan Ino pun terus berlanjut hingga mereka harus berpisah karena berbeda fakultas.

Sementara itu, koran yang tadi dibawa Sakura masih tergolek diatas meja tak ada yang menyentuhnya.

...

 **Hujan deras, seorang pria tewas tersambar petir.**

 _Menurut para saksi, pria tersebut terlihat bersandar pada tiang listrik saat hujan mulai turun, ada juga yang mengatakan jika pria itu menatap apartement yang ada diseberang jalan. Setelah diperiksa oleh polisi, ternyata pria itu bernama Yahiko (21) yang berstatus sebagai mahasiswa universitas Konoha dan diketahui beberapa saat yang lalu Yahiko terlibat masalah karena menyekap juniornya dan pemukulan seorang pria yang juga mahasiswa di Konoha._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **»» END ««**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pojok Rozzeana ::_

 _Yeay, selesai ceritanya. Inilah akhir dari imajinasi Chaa yang gajelas haha. Semoga yang baca ga kecewa sama endingnya yaa. Makasih buat yang udah mau baca dan ninggalin jejak._

 _Jangan lupa ninggalin review ya._

 _Salam_

 _..._

 _Rozzeana_

 _oOo_

 **Owari »»**

Beberapa bulan berlalu tanpa terasa, paska kejadian Yahiko yang mengikat Hinata kelompok Naruto dan Ino terlihat selalu bersama di kampus atau pun diluar kampus, dan semenjak mereka bersama pula Naruto dan kawan - kawannya sudah hampir tak pernah diteriaki tapi jika ditatap masih sering terjadi.

Tanpa perjanjian tertulis atau lisan, mereka selalu bertemu dikantin. Kini Hinata, Sakura, Ino dan Sai sedang berfoto dikantin, lebih tepatnya Sai sedang mengambil foto Hinata, Sakura dan Ino. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat baru berjalan masuk kedalam kantin. Naruto duduk disebelah Hinata dan Sasuke duduk disebelah Naruto yang juga disebelah Sai.

"Kau masih melaporkan apapun pada instagram?" Tanya Naruto saat Hinata sedang membuka Instagram di hpnya.

"Tidak." Jawab Hinata.

"Hinata hanya mengunggah foto kebersamaan kami." Bela Sakura.

"Hey Naruto, kau tahu Shion mahasiswi jurusan Perfilman?" Tanya Ino.

"Tidak, kenapa?" Tanya Naruto cuek.

"Dia sekarang menggantikan posisi Hinata sebagai selebgram kampus. Kau tidak ingin menolongnya Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke dengan senyum mengandung arti.

"Tidak menutup kemungkinan dia akan bertemu orang seperti Yahiko kan? Jika itu terjadi kau bisa jadi pahlawan lagi." Tambah Sakura ditambah dengan tawa meledek.

"Apa untungnya bagiku? Tunggu saja, mungkin petir akan menolongnya." Jawab Naruto asal. "Hinata saja diselamatkan petir."

"Petir tidak muncul setiap saat Naruto." Ujar Hinata.

"Kalau begitu biarkan elemen lain yang menyelamatkannya." Jawab Naruto.

"Kau pikir Avatar." Ujar Sai.

"Itu lebih baik, haha."

"Bodoh! Sepertinya karena gegar otak kemarin, posisi otaknya jadi bergeser beberapa derajat." Ledek Sasuke disetujui yang lainnya.

"Apa maksud kalian?!" Naruto memasuki mode merajuk tapi itu malah membuat tawa yang lainnya semakin keras.

 **END**


End file.
